Our Home
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: When a small bird is taken in by a bat, you get fluffiness, drama, action, and violence. A bunch of one-shots on six year old Dick growing up with Batman for a dad!
1. Prolog

**I must say, these are my favorite stories on Fan Fiction. I wanted to give this a shot so here it is.**

**Notes: Dick is six. Not eight, I know he started being Robin at nine but I don't care! Also, be warned of fluffyness, blood, and the word daddy might pop up somewhere in here. I have no idea how many chapters will be in here, and I may possibly not update this until Scar Killer is done. **

* * *

**Our Home**

**Prolog**

People have heard the stories of Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Their stories are unforgettable. It's really hard to forget when constant reminders are all over the place; one of those reminders being Wayne tower, others like Wayne Cemetery and many others. But for those who don't know, a short explanation is in order. Lets start with Bruce.

**| Bruce Wayne's story **

Bruce and his parents had been going to see a movie one night, when a man approached them. His name was Joe Chill, but, at the time, Bruce didn't know that, or what was happening. The man started demanding his parent's money. His father told the man to take it easy, as he reached into his pocket and handed it to the man. The man seemed satisfied and was about to walk off when something caught his eye, beautiful pearls hung around him mother's neck.

"Hand over the pearls!" He reached for the pearls, startling Martha Wayne, she screeched and moved backwards, causing the pearls to snap and fall to the ground. It all seemed to happen in slow motion for the young eight year old. In a swift moment, Joe had raised his gun and shot, but Thomas Wayne had jumped in the way, instead, killing him.

"THOMAS!" Martha screeched only to be silenced as Joe shot Martha. The young woman fell to the ground, on Thomas Wayne. Bruce stood there, struck with grief, not sure what had exactly happened. All he knew was his parents were dead.

**YJYJYJ**

"Are you okay?" asked a young police officer.

"Why even ask such a question? He has millions of dollars! Why wouldn't he be okay?" said a second cop

"He just lost his parent's and is all alone!" the first snapped.

"Whatever, his butler is on his way to pick him up. Ya hear that? He has a butler!"

"Don't mind him, I'm Jim Gordon, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

**YJYJYJ**

Some wounds never healed, many know this. Just like Bruce. Even years after his parent's deaths, he still felt alone, sad, afraid. One day he ran away from the manor. He was older of course, maybe around eighteen or so. He left and didn't return until seven years later. During those seven years he had started training, trying to learn his true calling. He wanted to help. He wanted to be a hero. Of course, he got what he wanted. Bruce found a cave under his house a years ago, when his parent's were still alive. He had been attacked by bats down there, that's why he chose the name Batman. So that he could use his fear against others.

He used this cave he found as the Batcave. He started getting unwanted gear from Wayne Tech, stuff that was useful, but too much for army's to buy. He created gadgets and what not. He took on his name Batman, and well, you know the rest.

**| Dick Grayson's story**

Dick's story is set in a different place, but in the same city. His family worked in the circus, they were trapeze artists. Dick had been much younger when his parent's died. At the age of six it had been traumatizing. Dick and his parent's were doing the big finally, the big act where the whole family was on the trapeze, doing their amazing triple flip.

His mom and dad were already on the trapeze, as his mom came up to grab his hands a noise was heard. Dick looked up and noticed the wires coming undone. His mother looked up too, fear showed in her blue eyes. She looked at her baby one last time before the wires came completely undone. "DICK!" she called out her son's name one last time.

"NO!" he yelled, reaching out to grab her hand, she reached too, but their hands only brushed each others. Dick couldn't believe what he was seeing, his mother and father fell to the ground, a sickening 'CRACK' filled the tent. Dick curled into himself and started sobbing. People in the audience gasped and started panicking. But one stayed. Bruce Wayne was in the audience that night.

He was actually there to see the family that he had met the night before when he was dressed as Batman. He had seen the small six year old, only thinking how much the kid reminded him of… well… himself. Now, the boy seemed more like him than ever. He was alone, an orphan, no one was left.

**YJYJYJ**

It wasn't a few weeks later that him and Bruce met again. This time was when Bruce was signing the adoption papers for the young Grayson. He took the boy home with him; he wouldn't let the six year old go through the pain and suffering, not alone at least. He had become Batman to prevent this, and he had failed Dick. So he would make it up to the boy, he would raise the boy as his own, and help him through the hardships.

**YJYJYJ**

And that's what Bruce did, you've heard the tales of Batman and Robin. The dynamic duo, the Cap Crusaders! Yeah, them. Well, you haven't heard all of them. Some tales have yet to be told. One's that shall now be told.


	2. From Juvie to Family

**SCHOOLS OUT! TAKE THAT SUCKERS! Just kidding. Anyway. Here is the next chapter. It's kinda confusing, so at the end I'll try to sumarize it.**

**Wait... you think that I own Young Justice? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?**

* * *

**Our Home**

**| Gotham city**

**| Juvenile detention center**

A small boy, about the age of six years, quietly roamed the grounds of Gotham's juvenile hall. No he didn't do anything wrong. That's not why he's in there. People were cruel is the reason. None wanted him, and all the orphanages were back up. They couldn't just send him to Star, or Metropolis, they wouldn't even let his old circus home have him. No, they wouldn't send him any of those places. The kept him in the Juvenile Detention Center, or mini Arkham.

Dick didn't know why he was in here, but he didn't like it, it had been, one, maybe two weeks sense he got in here. He had lost weight and was getting pretty sick. It had rained without stop for at least the last week, and him and the other boys were forced to go outside. The other boys seemed to be fine, but the rain was getting the six year old seriously sick.

Not that he didn't like the rain, just not as much as he used to. He hadn't seen the sun sense his parent's had died all those nights ago. Dick would awake during the night, screaming, horrible nightmares plaguing his dreams. The older boys teased him for them, calling him names and hitting him. He had the bruises to prove it. Each night he would stay up, hoping that the nightmares wouldn't wake him up in the middle of the night again.

The boy was in horrible shape, he was pale, and very thin, black circles were under his eyes and his blue eyes were grey and dull. Anyone with a heart would want to take the boy out of this place. But unfortunate, no one had such a heart in Gotham. No one, but a certain billionaire that is.

**YJYJYJ**

Bruce had thought long and hard about it. He wasn't sure about it at first. But after learning where they were going to keep the boy he knew he had to save him. After all, he had failed the boy already. He wasn't going to fail him again. He looked around the 'mini Arkham' with distaste. How could they lock up a six year old in here? He didn't do anything wrong!

Bruce walked up to the main desk, a guard was sitting at it, he looked up at Bruce. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I heard about Richard Grayson, I'm going to take him home with me. He shouldn't even be here!" Bruce snapped, startling the guard a little.

"Uh, sure, follow me." He said, almost afraid to back talk the billionaire. The guard led him down a few halls, no one was in the cells, confusing Bruce.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Outside, it's free roam right now."

"But it's raining!" Bruce replied, worrying about the six year old.

"They need the fresh air."

"Is Richard with them?"

"He should be no one is aloud in here during free roam."

The guard continued down the hall, coming to a door, he opened it, boys were roaming the grounds, fences that were too high to jump covered the grounds, the fences were covered in barbwires. Bruce looked around, not recognizing any of the boys. The guard looked around too. Finally, a little figure that was hiding in a corner near the fence was spotted. Bruce was about to walk forward but was stopped by the guard.

"No offence, Mr. Wayne, but those kids seriously would try and kill you." Bruce looked at him like he was crazy. "Richard Grayson!" the guard called, attracting the attention of a few boys and the small one in the corner. "Get over here!"

Bruce wanted to strangle the man for ordering the small boy around like that. Bruce noticed that all the kids were wearing dark brown cargo pants and white T shirts, he didn't know quite why, but he didn't question it. As Richard walked forwards, Bruce noticed he was wearing the same uniform of sorts. His hair was plastered to his head, his blue eyes a dull blue – almost grey looking – he looked pale – more than usual – and black circles were under his eyes.

Bruce looked at the boy's pore image; he noticed how skinny the boy looked. The man filled with rage, he couldn't believe someone would do this to a six year old of all people! The guard led them both back inside, leading them to the front desk. Bruce looked down at the boy again. The white T shirt – that was too big – didn't cover his arms all the way, showing bruises that the older boy's had given him.

Bruce heart ached for the boy. He didn't understand why someone would do this. How could someone be so cruel? Once they were back at the front desk Bruce turned towards Richard. He knelt down and looked the boy in the eyes. "Richard, do you remember me?"

The boy looked at for him for a second then gave a small smile. "Ya, your Bruce Wayne, you paid for my par- their funeral." The boy couldn't bring himself to say the word parents, it hurt too much.

Bruce nodded and gave a small smile. "Richard, if you want, I'd like to adopt you. And get you out of this place."

Dick looked at him shocked. "R-really? You'd take me out of this place?"

"Really," Bruce said. "Would you like to come with me? If you do, the papers are already filled out."

Dick was still shell shocked, he hurriedly nodded. Bruce smiled, a real smile, not one of his fake smiles that he used most of the time. Dick left for a few minutes to get what little stuff he had. When he came back, Bruce was waiting for him. Bruce nodded to the guard and led Dick out the door. The boy continued looking at the older man. As if waiting for him to change his mind. As Dick and Bruce walked out the door a black limo pulled up. Dick's eyes widened. An older man got out of the driver's seat, he pulled out an umbrella and walked over to Bruce and Dick.

"Hello Master Bruce, I see you got the young master."

"Dick, this is Alfred Pennyworth, my butler." Dick's eyes widened further.

"Come along, we should get you two out of the rain." Alfred said having the umbrella over all three of them he walked back to the car. Dick followed behind the two older men. Not sure what to think of this all. Alfred opened the door and Bruce slid in. Dick hesitated but saw Bruce's welcoming smile and hopped in. Bruce looked at the boy again, he was shivering and coughed every once and a while.

"You cold?" Bruce asked worriedly.

"A little." Replied the six year old.

"Alfred, can you please turn up the heat a little?"

"Of course Master Bruce," replied Alfred, turning the heat up a little.

The boy still shivered even though it was much warmer in the car. The car pulled up to Wayne Manor after a while. The boy was about to open the door but Alfred quickly stopped him. "Allow me Master Richard." The man said, walking around and opening the door. Dick looked around, seeing the big house his eyes widened.

"Whoa." He said.

Bruce chuckled and led the boy into the house. Bruce noticed Dick's legs were shaky but he wasn't sure why. As he, Dick, and Alfred walked into the house, Dick almost collapsed. Bruce quickly caught him and picked him up, taking him to the kitchen. He placed the six year old on one of the counters. Bruce put the back of his hand against the boy's head, pulling back seconds later after feeling the burning touch.

Dick's eyes were half closed; he softly coughed every now and then. Bruce quickly reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out a thermometer. "Richard, can you open your mouth for me?" Dick nodded and opened his mouth. Bruce put the thermometer under the six year olds tongue and looked to the door way where Alfred was standing, a worried expression on his face.

The thermometer beeped and Bruce pulled it out. The man looked at it his eyes widening. "Alfred, can you get a cold press? He's got a fever of 102.1," Bruce said worriedly.

"Of course sir." The old butler said, walking off.

"Richard? How long have you felt sick?"

"Couple of days." The kid coughed out.

Bruce picked the boy up again, taking him up to the second floor where he had prepared the boy's room. It was mostly empty besides a dresser and a bed. Bruce laid Dick on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Can- can you tell me about what they did?" Bruce asked quietly.

Dick looked tired but answered anyway. "The older boys constantly beat me up, saying I was circus trash and didn't belong there. The guards did nothing about it. I got little food and little water, mostly because whatever I got my hands on the older kids took from me. They forced me to go out each day even though it was raining too." Dick said as his eyes drooped.

Bruce clenched his fists at hearing this. It was sick! Alfred walked in the door with a cold press, he placed it on the six year olds head. Bruce noticed that the boy had fallen asleep, his slow even breathing was the only thing heard. Bruce smiled at how adorable Dick looked. He would make this work, he would help Dick.

* * *

**Okay, confusing I know and I'm sorry. Basicly when Bruce first gets Dick out of the Juvenile detention center he's super sick! It's like a flu but worse, I had it when I was around six or seven, I played in the rain too much and got so sick that I could barley stand. It's basicly a flu X2, I hope that you now understand. Next chapter will be up... when I feel like it. **


	3. I'm Robin and I know it!

**Okay next chapter! YAY! This is set after Dick finds out about Batman.**

**On a side note, I do take requests so please, if you want to see something tell me!**

* * *

**Our Home**

**| Gotham City**

**| Batcave**

Robin, the boy wonder, the youngest hero at age six years old, was excitedly watching his father who was looking at something on the Batcomputer. Yes, the Batcomputer, because obviously everything is named after a bat. This was going to be Dick's first time going out as a hero. He had been living with Bruce for about two months and the smart six year old had found the Batcave his second week at the manor. Let's just say, Bruce and Alfred both were very surprised. Ever sense than him and Bruce had been training. The boy had somehow tricked Bruce into letting him be his partner.

Dick watched happily as Bruce went over many files, trying to see if there was anything big tonight. He didn't want his little bird getting hurt on his first night out. Finally when his search was done he stopped and got up from his chair. He gave a small smile to the small boy and pulled up his cowl. The boy put on his mask and followed his mentor to the Batmobile. He was wearing something similar to his old acrobatics costume, he had a red vest that had a black circle on it and in the circle was a yellow R. He had black pants with red stripes that went down to about mid calf, steel toed boots, and a domino mask, black gloves, along with the black cape with a yellow underbelly and a canary yellow utility belt.

They got into the Batmobile and Bruce started the engine, smirking at how exited the six year old looked.

**YJYJYJ**

Robin and Batman both were on a building overlooking a bank. Police were surrounding the building, guns in hands. Hostages had been taken, all of them had been at the bank at the time, trying to quickly withdrawal or deposit something before the bank closed. Robin was watching his mentor, who had his cowl set on detective mode.

"Four thugs all armed, nine hostages, you think you can handle it?"

Robin smiled and gave his mentor a knowing look. "Of course I can daddy!" Batman gave a small smile at the name Robin had called him. After getting to know each other better Dick had begun to thought of Bruce as his second father. Every now and then he would call Bruce dad or daddy. He was only six after all, can you really blame him?

He nodded and shot his grabbling hook over to the bank's roof. Robin did the same, following his father to the roof. Both of them slipped in the bank quietly. Batman kept a close eye on Robin as they both jumped into the rafters. Robin had a determined look on his face. He switched on the detective mode on his mask and looked around. He noted that two of the men were messing around with the hostages. The other two were both trying to get money out.

Robin grabbed something out of his belt and waited for the OK from his mentor. Batman nodded and Robin threw down the gas pellet. Gas filled the room, making the hostages scream and the men yell orders at each other.

"THE BATS HERE!" one man yelled.

'_No,' _thought Robin sarcastically rolling his eyes. _'It's the Flash!' _

Batman must have caught Robin rolling his eyes because he turned his head towards the boy and smirked. The two jumped down into the fight. Robin jumped towards one of the men, while he was confused and not sure what to do was the best time to attack. Robin jumped on the man and covered the man's mouth and nose with his hands. The man tried to scream but couldn't, he passed out after a few second of no air. Robin then jumped towards another one. Pulling out his staff he hit one in the forehead, knocking him to the ground. Robin put a boot on him pinning the man down.

The man looked up and gave a confused look. "You're not Batman…"

"No dur genius." Robin said before punching the man in the side of the head, knocking him out. Batman went after the two getting money. He grabbed one and threw him into the other. The both fell to the ground where Batman took them out. By then the smoke had cleared. The police ran into the room and started helping hostages out. Robin returned to Batman's side. Batman smirked proudly at the boy he had begun to think of as his son.

The cops didn't go near them, they just helped the hostages out. When all of them were out Jim Gordon came in. Jim came up to Batman, only to notice the little bird by his father's side. Jim raised an eyebrow. "Who's the kid? He one of the hostages?"

Robin was about to reply when Batman stopped him. "No Jim, this is Robin, he's my son and new partner."

"Son? Partner? What?" Jim asked, very confused.

Robin cackled but covered it behind his gloves. Batman gave him a little glare and he stopped but still had a smile on his face.

"You can't be serious Batman! He's what, five?"

"Six for your information," Robin spoke up.

"Doesn't make it right! You can put yourself in danger all you want, but bringing a six year old into this! That's just plain mad! Your putting your own kid at risk!"

"Robin is more capable then you think he's been trained to do this. It was his choice anyway." Batman stated pointing a finger to the two men Robin took out.

Jim sighed, knowing that he couldn't do anything about this. "One more question then." He said as he looked at Batman and Robin. He didn't like the man putting this small boy in danger. He was so small, so innocent. It was hard to believe that this little ball of sunshine was the son of the dark Batman. Jim continued with his question, "Why is he a robin and not a bat?"

* * *

**Okay some notes, first detective vison is from Batman Arkham city and Arkham asylum, I don't own that.**

**Second the little thing "IT'S THE BAT!" And Robin being all sarcastic about it is a thing me and my friend do. We play Arkham city and everytime we hear that were just like. "Nooooo really?"**

**And third the "Why is he a robin and not a bat?" is an inside joke with me and the same friend from teh second note.**

**Remember, I do take requests so comment yours and you might just get your idea in the next chapter!**


	4. Angel Bird VS JLA pt 1

**Okay, so this is part one, I don't know how many parts there will be but we'll see. So, the Justice League are finally going to get to meet the little bird!**

**I don't own Young Justice. I want to but I don't.**

* * *

**Our Home**

**| Gotham City**

**| Batcave**

Bruce worked fiercely on the Batcomputer, finishing up files and checking out everything. He wasn't going on patrol tonight, even though it was a weekend, he was staying with Dick who had severely bruised his back when he had been thrown into a pillar. The six year old was in a lot of pain and the huge dark bruise that was forming on his back only proved it more. He had been hoping to stay with his little bird at least until some of the pain went away. That's why he was finishing everything up as quickly as possible. Dick was up stairs asleep in his bed, as soon as he and Bruce had gotten home he had wanted to go lay down, his back was in so much pain.

Bruce's heart ached for the child, he knew it could have been way worse but he was a worried father and the boy was only six! Bruce stopped typing for a moment and rubbed his tired eyes. He had one last file to go through before he could leave the computer and go up stairs to Dick. He didn't like leaving the boy alone up there. No one was in the manor currently, Alfred was visiting his niece in England and Bruce was the only other person who lived in the house besides Dick. He continued typing, adding information to the last file; he finally finished and got up from his computer. He was walking away when his screen came up with Superman's face on it.

"Superman to Batman, you there?" the Big Blue Boy scout had a big smile on his face, only making Bruce scowl more. He didn't bother putting his cowl on, knowing that Superman already knew is I.D. Superman smiled even bigger – if possible – when he saw Bruce. "Hey a Brucie!" said the man in tights.

"What do you want, Kent?"

"Listen, Bruce, we need you up here at the Watch Tower. Were having a technical glitch and need your help." Clark said nervously.

"I'm busy Kent; get someone else to do it." Bruce started walking away from his computer.

"You're the only one who can; it is your systems remember?" Bruce mentally groaned. Now is the time that you must realize that Dick has never been up to the Watch Tower, and The League have never actually met or heard of him. He was fairly new to crime fighting and barley any reporters could get a story on the Boy Wonder. So it was perfectly understandable that Clark – or the rest of the League for that matter – didn't know about the small angle the Bruce took care of.

"Fine, I'll be there in about five minutes." Clark smiled and the screen went black. Bruce made his way up stairs, thinking of ways to kill the Man of Steal. He decided to go with putting kryptonite chunks in the next beverage the Boy Scout drank. Bruce walked up to Dick's door and slowly opened it. The room had changed a lot sense the boy have moved in three or four months ago. The plain walls were now red and gold like yellow, the carpet was black, the boy's bed had red sheets with yellow and black pillows. He had red curtains covering his window, a small flat screen hung in the corner of the room, under the TV was a shelf that had an Xbox 360 with a few games on top of it and a controller, he had a night stand off to the left side of his bed, the closet and bathroom were off to the right, and his oak desk was near the door.

Bruce looked at Dick, he was curled up on the bed – which was much larger than him – his stuffed elephant Peanut in his arms. Dick was on his side, so as to not irritate his back anymore than it already was. Bruce walked into the room and up to Dick; he shook the boy a little, making the boy open his beautiful blue eyes. Dick yawned and sat up with a wince. "What's wrong dad?"

"There are a few problems I need to take care of, but I can't leave you here alone."

"Okay," Dick got out of bed and went to his dresser to get out some clothes but Bruce stopped him.

"You need your hero outfit for this one."

Dick looked confused. "Why?"

"Because we're going to the Watch Tower."

* * *

**And that is the end of part one!**


	5. Angel Bird VS JLA pt 2

**Okay, so I had writers block for a couple of days. Then the day I was going to finish writing this chapter I burned my hand while straightening my hair. So now I have a burnt hand that stings really bad.**

**Yeah I do not own Young Justice, I do own a burnt hand though. **

* * *

**Our Home**

**| Watch Tower**

To say Bruce was angry for bringing the six year old to the Watch Tower while the boy was injured was an understatement. He didn't want the League to know about his son yet. He didn't want them corrupting him! He was pretty sure that most of them would kidnap him because of how cute the little acrobat was. He didn't want any of them even close to the boy. In fact, he didn't want them to even look at the boy; for fear that just their looks would corrupt him. Well, that's what you get when you have Batparanoia.

Bruce, now dressed as Batman, carried the six year old into the Watch Tower. Robin's head lay on Batman's shoulder. The boy slept soundlessly. Batman's cape was covering the boy hiding him from the world. Batman saw Superman smile at him but walked passed him, he had to drop Dick off first. Superman tried to follow him but Batman sent him a glare, stopping the krypton in his tracks.

Batman took the small boy to his room, it was hardly used but it would work. He opened the door and placed the six year old on the bed, the bed was much bigger than him, he didn't even take up one third of it. Batman pulled the covers over the boy, whom didn't move an inch. Bruce was regretting it, but he knew that he needed to fix the systems in the watch tower. Bruce sighed and left the boy in the room.

He then walked back into the other room where the Big Blue Boy scout was, that smile still on his face.

"What was that about Bats?"

"I just had to drop something off, now, can you please show me what the problem is so that I can fix it and go home?" Batman growled, glaring at Superman.

Superman gulped, not sure why Batman was so angry. "Y-yeah sure, follow me."

**YJYJYJ**

It was only an hour after Batman had left Robin that someone had come looking for Batman. Flash – the fastest man alive – came up to Batman's door. He had needed Batman for reasons being that the television wasn't working – you know, typical Flash stuff – the man didn't know that Batman would not be there. And he certainly didn't know about the small boy also there. Flash knocked on the door, hoping to at least get a grunt from the Dark Knight. Unfortunately no answer came. Flash tried again but still no noise came.

Flash opened the door – it was surprisingly unlocked, that was a first – and walked into the room. He looked around, not seeing any sign of the Bat. "Bats? You here?" no answer came. Flash looked towards the bed and his mouth dropped open. In front of him was a small boy, his raven hair covering his face a little, he had red cheeks and a small mask over his eyes. A cape was visible under the blankets, almost looking like wings. Flash couldn't believe his eyes. Flash knew that he shouldn't move the little guys, but the other Leaguers needed to know, and they would never believe him without evidence. Ever so slowly he walked forwards and picked up the small boy, the boy didn't stir. Flash got a full glimpse of the boy, just now noticing how much the boy looked like a bird. But yet he was human.

Flash carried the little angel out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He kept glancing at the boy as he walked – yes walked – back towards the TV room. He didn't understand why or how this little boy got here in the first place. And what was he doing in Batman's room? That would be the last place a child would ever have been found. But yet, here was this little boy that he had taken out of Batman's room, for whatever reason.

He sighed and carried the little guy into the TV room, his head lying on Flash's shoulder. "Uh, guys…" Green Arrow, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), and Black Canary were in the room. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie – they had somehow gotten the TV to work again – all of them turned around and gasped. Canary was the first to get there, grabbing Robin from Flash's arms.

"Where did you get him?" Dinah asked, smiling. "He's so cute!" she said.

Hal looked at Barry spectacle. "Sense when did you and Iris have a kid?"

Barry's eyes widened, he raised his hands in an almost surrender position. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, me and Iris do _not _have any kids."

"Then where did this little guy come from?" Ollie asked.

"I was going to Batman's room to see if he was there, when he didn't answer me I walked in, this little guy was sleeping on his bed."

They all looked at him like he had grown a second head or something. They didn't understand how an angel like this could be in Batman's room. Suddenly Robin shifted in Dinah's grasp. He groaned and opened his eyes; ultimately showing the whites of the domino mask. The Leaguers tensed up as Robin looked around at them. He looked confused. He didn't remember getting to the Watch Tower, or how he got into Dinah's arms. He knew how protective his dad was of him, and how he didn't approve of the Leaguers meeting him. But yet here were a few of them, all crowded around him.

He smiled, knowing that he was safe even if he wasn't with his dad. He raised a hand and waved at them. "Hi," he said in his little voice, causing the hearts to melt in all the Leaguers present. Dinah smiled and hugged the boy closer to her.

"You are the most precious thing ever!" she said, hugging the boy, making him giggle. His little giggles making everyone in the room just want to hug him more. Dinah smiled at him and carried him out of the room. The boys followed closely behind, all of them thought – though they would deny it – that the boy was adorable.

"Where are you taking him Dinah?" Ollie asked.

"I'm showing him to Diana, she will love him! That and she might kill me if I don't show her him." Dinah said as she walked down the hall, Robin was looking at all them all, a smile on his face. He was sure that Batman wouldn't mind if he went with them, they were superheroes after all. It's not like villains were taking him. Dinah took him to the cafeteria, a bunch of Leaguers were sitting at tables. Robin could name all of them, Captain Atom, Hawk Girl, Hawk Man, Martian Man Hunter, and Wonder Woman. Dinah walked over to Wonder Woman, or Diana, and smiled happily. "Diana!" she called to the Amazon.

"Yes Dinah?" Diana said, looking up. Diana gasped and ran up to Canary. "Who is this precious little angel of the gods?" Diana screeched taking Robin out of Dinah's hands.

"Were not sure, Barry found him in Batman's room."

"Batman's room? What would this precious little angel be doing there?"

"Were not sure, I mean we could ask Batman, but he's busy right now, so that will have to wait."

Diana set Robin down on the table she had been previously sitting on. She brushed some of his raven hair out of the way of his eyes – mask – and sat in a chair in front of him. Dinah grabbed a chair, turning it backwards and sitting on it, her arms resting on the back of the chair. The boys, plus the few other leaguers that had been in the room at the time, watched now interested in the little boy that was sitting on the table. Robin swung his legs back and forth looking at the Leaguers.

"What's your name little guy?" Ollie asked.

"Di- I mean Robin." Robin said, covering up for his mistake.

"How old are you Robin?"

"Six," he stated a smile on his face.

"Where is your parents sweetie?" asked Hawk Girl.

Robin stiffened, tears prickling his eyes, he tried not to let them fall but it was extremely hard. His parents hadn't died that long ago, maybe five or six months ago. "Uh… Their… their… dead." He sobbed out; he wiped his masked eyes as tears slid out from under his mask. Dinah quickly jumped forward and pulled the boy into a hug.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay, shh." The leaguers didn't know why, but seeing this boy cry was the worst thing ever. Like someone had gotten your hopes up for something and then crashed them down, only worse. Barry walked forwards up to Robin as Dinah let go of the boy.

"It's okay little buddy, just forget we asked." He said, patting Robin on the back. Robin cried out in pain, and Diana lunged at Barry, knocking him to the ground.

"What did you do Allen?" demanded Diana.

"I didn't do anything! I just patted him on the back and he cried out!"

Dinah looked at the boy. "Did he hurt you?"

"S-sort of, my backs pretty badly bruised." He whimpered out.

Dinah's eyes widened and as fast as she could she got the black cap and red top off the boy, showing his pale chest. She turned him around and gasped, the other leaguers moved in a little closer to see what had startled Dinah. Diana got off of Barry and also looked. On Dick's back was a horrible bruise that covered most of his back, it looked terrible and it was a dark purple. It looked terribly painful as well.

"What in the name of Hera did that to you?" Diana asked.

"I may or may not have gotten thrown into a pillar."

Robin got free of Dinah's grasp and quickly put his top and cape back on. "How did you get to the Watch Tower, Robin?" J'onn asked.

"My dad brought me here." Robin asked, fixing his cape.

"Who's your dad?" Hal asked.

"Batman," Robin stated, causing all the leaguers mouths to open.

**YJYJYJ**

Batman sighed and made his way back to his unused room. He had finally fixed the function that was wrong but it had almost taken two hours to do it. Usually he could do it in a half hour, maybe he was just too worried about the boy that he had left alone. He shook away his thoughts as he approached his door. He was about to unlock it when he realized it was already unlocked, he slipped in, cursing himself at his mistake. He went over to the bed and pulled down the covers, only to realize his little bird was gone.

* * *

**Daddybats moad activated. **

**So I would have made this longer but my hand really stings so I had to stop here. **


	6. Angel Bird VS JLA pt 3

**Okay, so I'm getting a lot better. I only have a sore throat now. So let's hope I'm better by tomorrow! :D**

**I will own Young Justice the day that I wear leather.**

* * *

**Our Home**

**| Watch Tower**

"Batman is your dad?_!" _Flash asked, he had gotten up off the floor and was now looking horrified at the six year old. How could something so small and precious, something almost made of happiness it's self be Batman's son? Was Batman even allowed to have a son? Shouldn't that be against the law or something? It sure seemed like it to this crime fighting group. But of course, they were dead wrong. They hadn't seen how much Batman and Robin cared for each other. How they would give their lives for each other. How much they truly were family.

"Yeah, why, what's wrong with that?"

"Well your- and he- and you're…"Flash was still completely in shock. Everyone watched as Flash couldn't handle the stress of the shock anymore. He fell to the floor unconscious, having fainted from all of the news. Robin's little blue eyes widened, along with all the other leaguers. Robin tilted his head to the side, making everyone's hearts melt.

"What's wrong with him?" the boy asked curiously.

"A lot of things sweetie." Dinah said to him. "We can't really do anything to help him."

Ollie looked at the boy, thinking for a second. The boy said he was only six, so why would Batman bring him to the Watch Tower? And why was he in a superhero costume? Ollie sighed knowing the only way he would get answers was to ask the little guy sitting on the table before him. He walked forwards and kneeled down to Robin's eye level. "Robin, why are you in a superhero costume?"

"Because, me and Batman are the crime fighters of Gotham!" the boy said proudly, he smiled at them.

The leaguers all laughed thinking the boy was just playing. The boy caught on fast. "It's not a joke, how do you think I got that bruise on my back? Bane threw me into a wall last night."

The Leaguers stopped and looked at the boy. He couldn't be serious could he? The boy's smile had faded from his face and a mini Batglare had taken its place. The Leaguers now knew how serious the boy was. But why would Batman take a small child into the crime fighting business? He knew the risks; he couldn't just send a child into this business!

"Why would Bruce bring you into this business?" Hal asked.

Robin's eyes widened. How did these people know Bruce's I.D? They may be good guys but who knew if they could completely trust them? Robin slowly reached into his utility belt. He grabbed a hold of something right as the Leaguers noticed he was reaching for something.

"What are you doing Robin?" Ollie asked.

"How do you know Batman's identity?" Robin mumbled, grabbing a hold of the item.

"What?" Dinah asked.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW BATMAN'S IDENTITY?_!_" Robin screeched pulling out his item. The Leaguers looked at the once cute little boy, who was now no less cute, but definitely threatening. He had stood up on the table and was holding six sharp and ready Batarangs – three in each of his little hands. He threw them at the Leaguers, distracting them. He then threw down a smoke pellet. While the smoke filled the room he started pulling out emergency items. Stuff that he knew for sure, could take down each of these members of the Justice League.

**YJYJYJ**

Robin wasn't in his room. He was gone. Missing. Taken. That's what he was! Robin was taken! One of the Leaguers had to have taken him! The boy was smart enough to know not to wander off. So it was the only logical explanation. Batman clenched his fists and growled. He was so going to teach them a lesion not to mess with his little bird later. Batman stomped out of the room. He pulled up his holographic computer and was about to activate Robin's tracker when he heard his little bird scream.

Batman's eyes widened. What was going on? What would make Robin scream like that? Had someone invaded the Watch Tower? Was Robin in danger? What was happening? Batman raced in the direction that the scream had come from. He now realized that he was heading for the cafeteria. Why was Robin there? Batman pushed that aside and ran faster.

When he finally reached the room he couldn't help but smirk at the sight. All the leaguers were tied up – some unconscious – and Robin had a Batarang in Ollie's face. "Answer the question! How do you know Batman's identity?"

Was that what it was about? Them knowing Batman's I.D? Batman mentally face palmed. He hadn't told Robin about the Leaguers knowing who he was. Though he was kind of glad he didn't. Seeing as Robin had done this entire thing single handedly.

"Batman told us his I.D!" Ollie screeched in a high pitched voice. He stared at the Batarang with a fearful look in his eyes. How could a six year old take down nine Leaguers? It was just crazy. Robin glared more, making Ollie gulp. Yep, this kid had gone from cute to menacing in seconds. There was no way Ollie would ever want to see that happen again.

"LIAR!" Robin screeched. He glared even more at the man.

"Actually, he's telling the truth."

"Batman?" Ollie asked.

"Daddy!" Robin screeched, turning back into his adorable little self. He ran over to Batman and leaped into his arms. Batman easily caught him. All the Leaguers looked at the two – all but Flash who was still unconscious. Robin turned back towards Ollie. "Oh, and to answer your question on why Batman would bring me into this business, this is why." Robin said, gesturing towards the still tied up Leaguers.

None of them replied as Batman carried Robin out of the room, smirking proudly. Batman passed Superman on his way out. The Man of Steal didn't seem to notice the boy in Batman's arms as he walked by. Clark walked into the cafeteria and his eyes widened. He then sighed and looked back at them. "Okay, what did you do to piss off Bats _this time_?"

* * *

**And that is the final part of this section. **


	7. Joker

**Wow, this is the longest chapter yet. Okay so the only reason people know me on Fan Fiction is because of my blood and gore stories. Now this story hasn't had any blood or gore, so I decided to make a chapter that does. Unfortunatly when I was typing this I started watching Under the Red Hood... so I decided to write some of the clips into this story. So if you do happen to find the clips and think "That's from Under the Red Hood" Then it probably is. **

**I don't own Young Justice and or the little clips from Under the Red Hood I put into this. **

* * *

**Our Home**

**Joker**

**| Gotham City**

Robin desperately clawed at what was left of his life. Trying and failing to breathe through broken ribs and punctured lungs. Everything hurt. His limbs were on fire and his eyes felt heavy, but he knew he couldn't sleep. He wouldn't let the Joker win... The Joker. He had done this. He had tortured him, injured him. He had left him to die. And now, the six year old lay on the ground, in that warehouse he had been dragged to, lying in a pool of his own blood, he could do nothing.

Robin coughed, spraying blood across the floor. He wanted to let into the darkness so much! He wanted to cry the pain away. It hurt so much. Everything hurt. He let out a cry of pain as he shifted wrong. He couldn't believe that in an instant, things had gone from perfect, to horrible. Joker wasn't supposed to be there, he wasn't supposed to get a hold of Robin. Robin wasn't supposed to be dying. He wasn't supposed to be horribly trying to breathe through the pain.

How had this all happened?

**| Hours earlier**

Rain poured down on the two caped heroes. They watched as goons passed by, running away from a bank and towards their getaway cars. It was a simple mission for the caped crusaders. If it wasn't then Batman would have never let Robin come. He would never risk putting his little bird in Danger. Robin looked towards Batman, who nodded. Robin happily flipped off of the gargoyle he was perched on, landing neatly on his feet. Batman also jumped off of his gargoyle. For some reason those things were all over Gotham.

Batman rushed to the Batmobile, swiftly jumping into the motorized vehicle followed closely by Robin. Batman then started up the engine on the black tank like car and pressed down on the gas pedal. The two zoomed away from their previous hiding place, and started following the goons, who had gotten into a truck. Batman pressed down on the gas harder, trying to catch up to the truck, but still staying enough distance away not to be spotted by them. The truck drove on for another couple of miles before stopping at an abandon warehouse.

Both heroes got out of the car and ran towards the building. There were five goons, all armed with guns and explosives. It would be easy if they took them out one by one. Both boys point their grabbling guns to the top of the buildings; they fired and quickly zipped up onto the roof. They then swiftly ran towards the sky light. Batman went in first, followed by Robin. Both of them sat in the rafters. Looking down at the men before them they could see that it would be an easy fight.

Batman would take a couple, and Robin would take a couple, they would be done within minutes. Seeing nothing wrong with the situation, Batman signaled Robin. Both jumped out of the rafters into battle. Both boys began attacking. But for some reason the thieves didn't look surprised by their entrance. All looked calm and got into a fighting stance. Batman and Robin charged at the thugs. Kicking and punching, trying to get the upper hand. Robin used one thug to get another, jumping on the thug's shoulders and then jumping off, making the thug stumble into another thug. Both tumbled to the ground. Batman had already taken out the last three goons.

He looked over at Robin and gave a small, barley visible smirk. Robin smiled back; both of them were unaware of what was truly happening around them. Suddenly Robin started to cough, Batman ran over to him with a concerned look on his face. Robin fell to his hands and knees, still violently coughing. After about a minute he fell unconscious, Batman easily caught him as he fell. Concern showed in the caped crusaders face. Suddenly he also started to cough. Through the cough's he could see Joker entering the room. He was holding a baseball bat.

"Nighty night Bats!" he swung the baseball bat, hitting Batman in the head, knocking him out cold. More goons came in and drug Robin away from Batman.

**YJYJYJ**

Robin slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt from a huge headache. He groaned and tried to sit up, he then realized something, he looked down at his legs, and his boots were gone. He tested his arms, realizing they were hand cuffed together and his gloves were gone. His utility belt was also gone. Robin struggled against his bonds, fear sinking in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know how he got here, or what happened, but he didn't like it.

"Ha ha, if it isn't little Boy Blunder," Robin shuddered at that voice. "I'm surprised Batsy even let you out of your cage. I mean, he's never properly introduced you to your Uncle J! So I thought, if Batsy won't let you see me, I would have to trick him. And it worked wonderfully." The Joker smiled happily.

"So I thought, why don't I play a game with the little bird. It sounds fun enough. Don't you like games Wonder Boy?" Robin didn't answer. Joker kicked him the ribs, he grunted, trying not to scream. "Answer me when I ask you a question boy." Joker spat a little more aggressively. He then smiled and laughed. "Well, that was fun! But why don't we get on to the game shall we?"

Joker left the room, leaving Robin all alone. Robin had heard stories from Batman about Joker, about how ruthless and insane the man was. He knew that he would most likely die. There was no way he was going to get out of this one. He swallowed back his fear as Joker came back in. The man was holding a black bag. He grabbed out a knife and smiled. Robin clenched his eyes shut. He didn't want to die.

Joker smiled even wider. He took the knife and stabbed it into Robin's right arm he then pulled the knife down slowly. Robin bit his lip, trying not to scream. Joker smiled at the blood that now poured out of Robin's arm. He then stabbed the knife into Robin's leg, twisting it in the flesh. Robin let out a cry of pain. Joker clapped at this. "You have such a wonderful voice Robby! Let's see if we can hear it even more. Joker cut off Robin's red vest, and tore off his bullet proof vest that was under it, showing his pale stomach. Joker lifted the knife and began to carve into Robin's stomach; Robin cried out but still didn't scream.

Joker started carving another word, and then another, until he had carved three words into Robin's small chest. The words 'Joker was here' was now carved into Robin's chest. Joker then moved over to Robin's left arm. He carved into the arm, he started with carving a D and then an A he continued until the word 'DEAD' was on Robin's arm. But he didn't stop there, right under the dead he continued carving until 'DEAD BIRD' was fully carved into Robin's arm.

Joker smiled at his work. He then grabbed out a small container, he reached into it and grabbed a handful of whatever was in the container. "This should make you sing." He said as he spread the hand full of stuff on Robin's cuts on his arms and chest. Robin screamed bloody murder. Joker rubbed the substance further into Robin's cuts, making Robin scream louder. Through all the pain Robin could tell that the substance was salt. Robin's back arched off the ground as if to release some of the pain but it only made the pain worse. He screamed even louder.

Joker was moving his hands as if conducting music. He seemed to be enjoying Robin's screams. After awhile Robin stopped screaming. He lay panting on the ground, shivering at all the pain. Joker smiled. "Well that was great wasn't it?" Robin couldn't reply through all the pain. So once again, Joker kicked Robin in the chest. This time Robin cried out in pain.

Joker went back over to his black bag and grabbed out a crowbar. The crowbar was red with a black circle and a yellow R painted on it. Robin's eyes widened. Joker walked over and smiled down at the boy. "This crowbar is special; it's made just for you." Joker said as he showed Robin the crowbar. He then raised the crowbar and hit Robin in the leg with it, Robin grunted. Joker smiled. "Oh come now Wonder Boy, you can do better than that!" He hit Robin in the ribs, a cracking noise filled the air, and Robin cried out. Joker hit him again in the ribs, getting another cry and another crack.

"You know Boy Blunder, I wonder which hurts worse. A," Joker hit him with the crowbar. "Or B," Joker hit him again. "Forward hand," another hit, "Or backhand," yet another hit. Robin was grunting and crying out, he was panting and coughing. Robin was now face down, still breathing heavily, he mumbled something and Joker quickly got down to hear it. "You'll have to speak louder lamb chop you might have a collapsed lung. That always puts a tamper on things."

Those who didn't know Robin thought he was a nice boy, those who did know of his snarky attitude. So to those who did know him would not be surprised at how the boy replied to that. Instead of trying to talk again he spat blood in Jokers face. Joker growled grabbing Robin's head and smashing it into the ground. He then stood up and wiped his face off. "Now that was just rude. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners so you can better follow in Batman's footsteps… naw, I'm just going to keep hitting you with this crowbar, ha ha!" Joker stepped on Robin's head, pushing it farther into the floor. Robin closed his eyes and gave up hope.

**YJYJYJ**

"Well I gotta go kiddo; it's been fun though right?" Robin didn't answer he was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, his eyes were closed. "Well, maybe a tinny bit more fun for me then you, I'm just guessing sense your being offal quiet. Anyway, be a good boy, finish your homework and be in bed by nine. And hey, please tell the big man I said, hello." Joker laughed and left the warehouse, laughing as he walked into the rain.

Robin opened his eyes as soon as he left, he had seen better days. His chest and arms were carved and marks where the crowbar had hit were visible, his legs were torn and beaten up and blood poured out of the wounds on them. Both white lenses on his mask had been ripped off sometime during the torture, showing his blue eyes. One of his eyes was swollen and half shut. He slowly shifted from his side to his back and raised his feet over his head; he then pulled his arms under his legs so that they were in front of him. He then tried standing; he had barley move his foot in front of him before he fell back to the ground. He grunted and pulled himself forwards with his hands, crawling until he reached the door. He reached for the door knob but when he got a hold of it he realized it was locked. He then sat against the wall next to the door and waited.

**| Present time**

Robin had been sitting like that for awhile now. His eyes were closed and his teeth were clenched and he panted and grunted every now and then. He was in so much pain. He couldn't even describe it. But he still wouldn't let into the darkness. He was afraid that if he let into the darkness, that he would never be able to wake up from it. Robin coughed spraying blood on his lips and on the floor. He didn't know how long he would last.

Robin's eyes started to close, he knew he shouldn't but he was so tired. Suddenly the door burst open. The six year olds eyes widened as rain poured down on the figure standing in the door way, thunder and lightning crashed in the background and Robin shuddered at the cold wind that came through the door. Batman rushed in the room and looked down at Robin, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the damage. He was surprised the boy was even still alive.

He took his cape off and wrapped it around Robin's small shivering form. He then picked the boy up and walked out of the warehouse. Robin snuggled into his mentor's chest, knowing he would be alright. He was fine now, Joker couldn't hurt him. Finally, Robin let into the darkness.

* * *

**Okay, I can't believe I even wrote this. Usually I don't write that much on the torture. Oh well... Hope you guys like it anyway. **


	8. The Prank of a Lifetime

**Okay, this is the fluff some people requested. I didn't know what to right so sorry this chapter sucks. Also sorry for the OOCness...**

* * *

**Our Home**

**Prank of a Lifetime**

**| Watch Tower**

Robin was a prankster. He loved causing trouble for the many members of the Justice League. It wasn't news to them either. Ever sense they had first met Robin they knew he was special, that he had many talents, and one of those was his cleverness, on how to mess with the League member's heads. He loved doing it to, the League could see it on his face when one of his pranks went perfect. The pride in his stance as he came out of the shadows to announce his victory. Yes he was a clever boy. No one could doubt that.

Some of his pranks made most of the Leaguers laugh. Like the time he had put pink hair die in Ollie's shampoo. He had laughed as he saw the Leaguers faces when Ollie came out screaming bloody murder. The Leaguers had stared at Ollie like he had grown an extra head. His blond hair and mustache were both now hot pink. He was screaming at Barry, Clark, and Hal, thinking they had done it. But of course, all of them had no idea what Ollie was talking about.

Then there was the time that he put marbles in front of Barry's door and then called him on his comm. unit telling him that Diana had baked a cake and that she was handing pieces out. He didn't know how stupid the speedster was until that day, considering he would actually believe that Diana would bake a cake and want Robin to tell him about it. The man of course fell for it. Running out at full speed only to slip and fall. Robin had come out of the shadows laughing his head off. The noise had attracted other Leaguers. It was a strange sight, a six year old laughing at a grown man who was groaning on the floor surrounded by marbles.

He'd used some sort of prank on everybody. His favorites to prank though were Hal, Clark, Barry, and Ollie. Those four were always getting some sort of trick thrown at them. Robin's latest prank was gluing all four of them to their chairs in the meeting room. Everyone had laughed, but Batman of course, he just smirked proudly. It was quite funny actually, even if the boys had been horribly humiliated. It's not like the boys could get mad at the boy. And no it's not because of Daddybats, well, a little bit but the real reason was that you just couldn't say no to Robin. It was like some sort of crime if you made the boy sad. So the boys put up with it, along with every other member of the Justice League.

The boy was on a prank streak, everyone in the Justice League hit with their own prank. The only one who didn't get some sort of prank was the Batman himself. They figured that was because Batman was Robin's dad. They were probably right. But no one was completely certain. They just went along with it. No one had seen Robin prank anyone in about a week, thinking he was done with for a while. But who really knew?

Batman sure didn't. He was on monitor duty that night. He was looking down at Earth from the Justice League's Watch Tower. Nothing was going down that night. Or at least, that's what Batman thought. Suddenly his Comm. unit started to beep. He answered and waited for someone to talk to him. Nothing was heard so he figured it was an accident. He was about to hang up when a cough came from the other side of the comm. unit. "Hello?"

"B-B-Bats…"

"Robin? Is that you?"

"Y-yeah." The boy's voice was weak and wavered.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" asked the worried man.

"B-B-Batcave… was… a-attacked. I-I need… help…"

"Hang in there Robin, I'm on my way." Batman said before running to the zeta beams.

"… Hurry…" were the last words he heard from Robin before a thump was heard.

"Robin? Robin!" He quickly typed in the numbers to the Batcave and waited to be transferred. When he walked in he noticed that the place was a wreck. Things were tipped over, blood was splattered here and there, batarangs were scattered across the floor. And Robin was lying motionless by the Batcomputer. Batman ran over to the boy. His costume was torn and blood was coming from cuts and gashes. "Robin, come on, can you hear me?"

"B-B-Bat…"

Robin's eyes opened a little to stare at his mentor. "Robin, what happened?"

"B-Batman, I-I…"

"What? What happened, what is it?"

"I," suddenly a smile formed on Robin's face. "I pranked you!" He jumped up and hugged Batman before wiping away some of the fake blood. He then smiled happily, he laughed at Batman's flabbergasted expression. He knew he would be cleaning the Batcave but he couldn't care less. He had pranked the all mighty Batman.

Batman's shocked expression turned into an amused smirk. He really did teach Robin well… maybe a little too well.

* * *

**Okay so there it is. I need some requests cause I'm sort of stuck.**


	9. Ollie VS Ollie

**Thank you all for you suggestions, I will still take those if you want to see anything. Now this was a suggestion, I'm not sure who from because I can't find the comment to see the person's name. So, the person who did suggest this, thank you it helped a lot. And I hope that you like this. I promise if you tell me your user name that I'll send you a shout out in the next chapter. So onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Our Home**

**Ollie VS Ollie**

**| Gotham City**

Ollie, Hal, Barry, and Clark were all making their way to Wayne Manor. Bruce was going to a business meeting for a few hours and Alfred was running to a few stores and wouldn't be back for a while. So the boys had happily agreed to watching the little acrobat for the time being. They walked up to the manor's doors and swiftly knocked. Bruce answered meaning Alfred probably already left. The boys walked in the house and Bruce shut the door behind them.

"Okay, Alfred's already left, and I'm heading out now. Don't give him any sugar and try to keep him off anything breakable. Don't let him watch TV all day and if he decides to ride his bike or skateboard make sure he has his safety gear. Don't let him-"

"Bruce, we got this. Just go to your meeting, everything will be fine." Barry said calmly.

Bruce sighed. "Fine, he's in the entertainment room." The boys nodded and left towards the boy.

Bruce left leaving the boys alone. Clark smiled and turned towards the boys. "You know what's pathetic?"

"What?" Hal asked.

"That you guys got your butt's handed to you by a six year old!"

"Hey! You would have too if you were there! You just got lucky this time!" Ollie objected.

"Sure I would have."

"I'm sure he has kryptonite in one of those pockets on his belt. When he pulls it out on you don't come crying to us!"

Clark gulped at the thought. Barry smiled. "Speaking of pathetic stuff. Did you hear what the kid did?"

"What did he do?" Clark asked.

"He pulled a prank on Bruce." Barry said, smiling proudly.

All three other men looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" they said together.

"You heard me. Bruce fell for it too. He was freaking out because Dick faked an attack on the Batcave. It was pretty funny the way he spoke of it."

They all laughed at how such a small child could prank the all mighty Batman. Even the thought was funny. They shook their heads and continued down the hall. They came up to the entertainment room and looked at Dick who was sitting on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table and a book in his hand. The TV was also on, the boys weren't sure what it was, something on history channel or something.

"Dick, what are you doing?" asked Hal.

"Multitasking." He muttered. He set his book down and smiled at them. "What's up?"

"The sky," Barry said running over and ruffling Dick's hair. Dick giggled and tried slapping the speedster's hand away. "So kiddo, what do ya wanna do?" Dick scrunched his eye brows together in thought.

"Hmm, I could show you guys the new move I learned on my skateboard!" the six year old said excitedly. The boys nodded seeing no harm in it. Dick excitedly got up to go get his gear. He grabbed his helmet, his knee pads, and his elbow pads. He then came back into the entertainment room and smiled at them. "Come on!" He ran back out of the room.

The boys followed him quietly. The boy happily grabbed his skateboard and walked outside. He then got on it. "You guys ready for this?" he asked, while smiling happily. The boys smiled and nodded. Dick then jumped into the air taking the board with him successfully performing an Ollie. The boys clapped.

"Nice job Dickie, what's that called?" Barry asked.

"It's called an Ollie."

The boys and the six year old looked over at Oliver. "It's really called an Ollie?" the man asked.

"Yeah, not sure why though. Hey, Uncle Ollie, maybe you should try the move!" Dick said happily.

"Uh, I don't know kid…"

Dick pouted and looked at Oliver with his big blue eyes, small tears starting to form in them. "Please?" He asked innocently.

Oliver looked away from the eyes, knowing that if he turned back he would never be able to say no. "Come on Ollie! Or are you chicken?" Hal said with a grin.

"I'm not a chicken! I'm just sane enough not to do it!"

"Come on Oliver it's a move with the same name as you!" Barry encouraged.

"Better do it Ollie, looks like Dickie bird is about to cry." Clark warned.

Dick was still looking at him with the puppy dog eyes and fake tears about to spill over.

Oliver sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat; he just couldn't win could he? So, carefully he took the board from Dick and set it back down on the ground. He then set one foot on it, not knowing what would happen. He lifted his other foot and was about to put it on it when the board slipped out from under him. Ollie fell down on his back with a thud and a groan, the board went up into the air hitting Clark who fell backwards accidently shooting his heat vision at Barry. Barry got hit in the back with the heat and yelped jumping into the air and hitting Hal in the face with his hand. Hal in turn accidently flicked his hand making his ring form a hand which hit Ollie right in his soft spot as he tried to get back to his feet. The man then crumpled to the ground in pain.

Dick stood there with wide blue eyes. A smile formed on his face and then he burst out laughing. He fell to the ground laughing, clutching his stomach as the boys groaned on the ground in pain.

A small note was added that day: Ollie can't do an Ollie.

* * *

**Yeah, so I thought this turned out pretty well. I liked how everyone got hurt but Dick. That just makes it better.**


	10. ACE

**Hello one hello all. For those of you who read this note I'm going to throw those shout outs I promised at you. Now two people requested Dick be baby sat by some members of the League, those two people were celestialstarynight and Chalant Lover. But someone also requested that little Richard teach Ollie how to do an ollie, that was ZS. Thank you all for your support, this chapter was partly a request from REBA1354, who said it would be cool if Dick went to work with Bruce. **

**Now in other news I WILL PROBABLY NOT be updating until next week. That is because I'm going camping this week and as soon as I get home I'm going to see... THE DARK KNIGHT RISES (Fangirl scream) And after that I hope to get another chapter up of The Path of Treachery. So maybe not till' next week, or I might put one up before I leave. Whatever, anyway. **

* * *

**Our Home**

**ACE **

**| Wayne Manor**

The day was absolutely perfect. The sun was shining, a small breeze blew, and the bird chirped wildly. No one had seen a day this nice in Gotham. No villains were out, all of them just enjoying the sun for once. The people weren't as hostile, and people smiled as they walked by each other. Every where it was peaceful. Bruce and Dick were both getting ready for the day. It was bring your kid to work day and Dick had begged to go. And with Dick, you just couldn't say no to him.

So he and Bruce were both getting ready for the day. Bruce was working on slicking his hair. While Dick messed his up – the boy seemed to like it that way. There was no dress code for the kids so Dick dressed in a normal black T-shirt and jeans with black and white converse. Bruce on the other hand was dressed in his normal black suit. Dick ran into Bruce's room after he was done. His black mob of hair perfectly messed up. This brought a smile to Bruce's face. He didn't understand why the boy loved his hair so messed up. But Bruce didn't question it.

He picked up the boy into his arms and the boy wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck. Bruce smiled lovingly and walked out of the room and downstairs. The two walked outside and Bruce walked to his car. Suddenly a bark was heard. Bruce turned around to see a large grey Great Dane coming at him and Dick. "Ace!" the boy said happily, jumping down from his father's arms to pet the large dog. The dog whimpered with pleasure as the boy pet his large head.

"Dick, hurry up now! We're going to be late."

"Coming daddy," Dick pets the dog before rushing back over to Bruce. The dog whimpered but sat down staying as he watched his masters drive away. He laid down placing his head on his front paws and waited.

**| Wayne Enterprises **

Bruce smiled at the young boy in front of him. He was currently playing on an IPod, his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth as he focused on the game he was playing. Bruce didn't really know what he was playing but it apparently was entertaining the boy. Bruce went back to the work he was doing on the computer. Dick continued playing his game. His attention only on the screen of his IPod. The boy excitedly smiled as the screen announced his victory. "Yes!" the boy whispered to himself.

His victory was interrupted by a growl from his stomach. Dick looked at Bruce before getting up and walking over to him. He tugged on Bruce's sleeve. The man looked down at the small boy. "Yes Dick?"

"When are we going to get lunch Bruce?"

Bruce looked at his watch realizing it was already one. He didn't realize it was already passed the boy's lunchtime. He smiled down at the boy. "You stay here and continue playing. I'll go get us some lunch, how does that sound?" the boy nodded happily. Bruce got up and walked out of the room, heading towards the lunch room. Hoping he would be able to find something healthy for Dick.

Dick sat in Bruce's chair. He grabbed a hold of the desk and used it to spin himself. Dick giggled wildly and spun himself again. At least he found something to do for a while.

**YJYJYJ **

Somewhere else in the building things weren't going as well. A man about middle age wearing a black hooded jacket made his way through the building. He was carrying a large propane tank and a gas tank. In his back pocket were a few matches. Bruce Wayne would pay. He would pay for everything. The man had fired him for helping Lex Luthor almost take over his company. But that didn't matter. Revenge was all the man cared about. The man walked through the basement; a few crates were here and there. Figuring this would work he set down the propane tank and started pouring the gas tank over the floor and on some of the crates.

He then pulled out a match and lit it, throwing it onto the gas and running out of the basement. Flames licked at the crates, and the gas. Making is way to the propane tank. The tank that exploded causing more flames that started to make their way up.

Around the building a few people that the man hired were all lighting up the building. There were two other guys besides him, one on the top level and one in the middle. The one on the top walked towards a door that had Wayne on it. Opening he realized it was Wayne's office. The man smiled and started pouring gasoline on the floor. Taking out a match he threw it on the floor and ran out. He was oblivious of the little six year old ebony sleeping in the chair.

**YJYJYJ**

Bruce walked up to the lunch room, prepared to find people eating quietly and talking. That was not what happened though. People were rushing out of the room trying to get away from something. Bruce looked over the crowed of people, barley seeing the tips of flames. Smoke was covering the room, making it hard to see, as it came from different parts of the building. Bruce ran from the lunch room, he couldn't see very well through the smoke that covered the place.

Fire was burning through the rooms and halls, covering the place in flames and smoke. Bruce coughed as he inhaled some of the smoke. Someone ran through the smoke and fire up to him. He grabbed Bruce's arm and guided Bruce through the smoke. Bruce looked at the man guiding him, only now noticing that the man was a fire fighter. He stopped at the man looked at him.

"M-my s-son is… is still in here!" Bruce said as he coughed inhaling more smoke.

"We'll do all we can Mr. Wayne, but right now we need to get you out." Bruce tried to argue but the man wouldn't listen and guided him farther.

**YJYJYJ**

Dick coughed as he awoke, smoke surrounded him and flames covered the room. Dick coughed more and ran towards the door, slowly opening it to see if there were any flames behind it, luckily, there wasn't. Dick was panicking, fire was all around him and it was burning his skin. Dick coughed again as he stumbled through the hall. Smoke filled his small lungs. He fell to his knees coughing. "Help," he croaked out. "Help," he called again. The boy fell to the ground coughing and half conscious.

**YJYJYJ**

Everyone had been evacuated out of the building. People watched from the sidelines as the fire fighters tried to put out the fire. Bruce looked fearfully at the building knowing that Dick still wasn't out. He had told the fire fighters but they told him that it was too dangerous to send anyone in. Suddenly a grey blur rushed past them all. They looked to see a large Great Dane run into the building. Bruce's eyes widened knowing that it was Ace. How had he gotten here? And how did he know that Dick was in there?

Ace raced through the smoke and flames he yelped and barked as he tried to find his young master. The dog ran faster, looking and searching for the young boy he had come to love. His eyes stung from the smoke, and the fire burned his fur. But the dog kept moving. He wouldn't let the young boy die. Anyone who saw Ace could tell how loyal he was. He would never let either of his master's die. Not if he could do something to stop it.

The dog ran further until coming towards another hall, a small body surrounded by flames and smoke. Ace ran over to Dick's limb body and started to nose him as if to raise him. He whimpered and licked Dick's hand. Dick's eyes opened about half way, looking at the dog. "Ace?" Ace snuggled next to his master trying to protect him from some of the flames. "Good boy Ace…" the boy said tiredly.

Ace slowly helped Dick to his feet, letting the boy lean on him for support. He then walked through the building supporting the boy. After walking for awhile the smart dog expertly grabbed Dick by his shirt with his teeth and pulled the boy on his back. The boy didn't way that much so it didn't matter to him. The boy tiredly grabbed onto Ace's color for support as the dog ran through the building, avoiding flames. Dick coughed every now and then, his eyes closing once more. But Ace still ran, his long grey legs racing through the building, past the flames and away from the smoke.

Finally he burst through the front doors everyone looking at the dog surprised. He walked over to Bruce and laid down panting, Dick still on his back. Bruce's eyes widened and he picked up the young child who was now unconscious. The team of paramedics quickly took Dick away from Bruce, getting an oxygen on Dick and getting him out of there. Bruce watched as they did, bending down to pet Ace's large head.

**| Gotham Memorial Hospital**

Bruce walked into the room Dick was in, an oxygen mask over his face as he looked at his adoptive father. He smiled at Bruce and Bruce grinned back. Bruce sat next to Dick and took his small hand into his large one. His hand almost covering every inch of Dick's hand. He smiled lovingly at the boy before him.

"Where's Ace?" asked Dick tiredly.

"He's with Alfred at home, I would have let him come but they don't allow pets in here."

Dick nodded in understanding. "Pretty messed up day huh?"

Bruce chuckled, "You could say that." Dick sat up and Bruce pulled the boy into a hug. "I love you Dick."

"I love you too daddy."

* * *

**Fluff and angst togeather? Wow, oh well. Anyway if your going to see Batman The Dark Knight Rises please tell me I want to know if anyone else is going to go see this amazing movie!**


	11. Sometimes you can't do everything

**This chapter is dedicated to those who were killed or injured while watching Batman the Dark Knight rises in Colorado. May they rest in peace or safely be returned to their loved ones. **

**Our Home**

**Sometimes you can't do everything**

**| Gotham Movie Theater**

It was supposed to be just a nice quiet night with Bruce and him. Just one night where they weren't doing hero work. But fate worked in strange ways that night. Bruce had promised Dick that he would take him to a movie of his choice sense he hadn't been around a lot. With League business and work he hadn't seen the small six year old in days. The boy happily agreed and went to choose a movie. No one thought of what would happen.

They had been watching a new movie that had just came out. It was the midnight showing and Bruce had agreed to it only because of Dick's puppy dog eyes. They had been sitting quietly watching the movie, and only twenty minutes in, it happened.

The exit doors burst open and something went flying into the crowed. Bruce looked at it strangely from a moment, not knowing what it was. Suddenly tear gas poured into the room. Covering every inch of the place with the movie still playing in the background. Most people thought it was a part of the movie but Bruce knew better. Though he couldn't react in time. Gun fire was heard, people screaming and blood splattering to the ground. A bullet grazed his arm and he hissed in pain. Dick looked at Bruce fearfully. Another bullet came flying and hit Dick in the mouth, he cried out in pain and Bruce grabbed him pulling him to the ground.

People were screaming and falling to the ground, limping and crawling to try and get away as the shooter kept shooting. He didn't stop, shooting randomly with no real target in mind. He didn't say anything or move from his spot by the exit. From what little Bruce could see of him he was wearing heavy body armor and a gas mask. Though Bruce couldn't get a good enough look of him though all the smoke and blood. Dick who lay on the ground next to him was shacking horribly. Blood poured from his mouth and Bruce could clearly see where the bullet had hit the boy near his cheek.

It was kayos; every little scream was more terrifying then the last. People were falling one by one and other's trying to protect their loved ones. And finally it all stopped. The gun man walked casually up the stairs, as if he hadn't even done anything. And it was over. Bruce held Dick tight, slowly getting up and making his way towards the doors, hoping to get out before the maniac started firing again.

Quickly everyone was evacuated, people limping and others needing support. Bruce shielded Dick's eyes from the body's that lay motionless on the ground and in the seats. It was gruesome. Bruce thought he might lose his dinner as he saw a small girl only Dick's age being carried out, she wasn't moving and there were bullet holes in her back.

The whole theater was evacuated, people screaming and yelling saying that the man who did this should be dead. Police officers and paramedics ran to the wounded and tried to help as many as possible. One paramedic came to Bruce asking if he was wounded, the man had yet to notice Dick who was sitting at Bruce's feet with his head against the man's leg. Blood ran down the side of the boy's face and his eyes were closed tight as tears ran down his face.

Bruce knelt down next to Dick, the bloody side of the boys face facing him, while the clean side was facing the paramedic. Bruce ran a hand through Dick's hair, and the paramedic knelt down next to Dick as well. "He needs help before me." The paramedic nodded and Bruce followed the man towards some medical supplies, he was now caring Dick with him as the boy shielded his bullet wounded side of his face from the rest of the crowed.

After a while the paramedic announced that his wounds weren't that bad and helped Bruce. Bruce nodded gratefully and followed the rest of the police officers over to where the rest of the witnesses were. He sat down with Dick in his lap. The boy's eyes were still closed and he sobbed into Bruce's chest. That's when the boy said it. "We could have stopped him…" he whispered.

"What?" asked a very confused Bruce.

"We could have stopped him, we're heroes aren't we?" Bruce nodded. "Then why didn't we save them?"

"Dick," Bruce sighed pulling the boy closer to him. "Sometimes you can't do everything. We didn't know that man would be here, we didn't know he would do something so horrible."

Dick nodded but still seemed petrified and sad. "Sometimes you can't do everything." Dick said in his traumatized state. He closed his eyes again and sobbed.

This story broke my heart to hear. My sister (Not blood related) is scared for me now because I told her I was going to see the Dark Knight rises next week. I told her I would never leave her and I hope I can keep that promise. I miss you and love you lil' sis.


	12. I am Vengance

**Sorry it's so short but I ran out of ideas. Please help me!**

**In other news I am back from camping, I got to see the Dark Knight, and I got a new kitten! I'm so happy right now.**

* * *

**Our Home**

**I am Vengeance…**

**| Watch Tower**

It had been a slow, uneventful night at the Watch Tower. Everyone was doing something uneventful, board out of their minds. They didn't know what to do. The world was safe for now, and everyone was at the Watch Tower currently, a sort of bonding exercise or something. Well actually everyone was there but Batman of course. He had some sort of excuse. Most of the League was hanging out in the cafeteria; they were either eating or quietly talking to one another. The conversations were mostly small talk. It wasn't anything too big. Stuff about things the Leaguers did with their families or some villain they defeated. The conversations didn't really go beyond that.

Diana, Dinah, and Shayera were sitting together talking. A few of the boy leaguers were making dirty jokes across the room. And J'onn was sitting at a table enjoying Oreos. So yes most of them were board and had nothing to do. That is until the lights suddenly went out. The League looked at each other confused.

**Recognize …**

The computer said without finishing. Dark mist had started to fill into the room and a ghostly cackle was heard. No one could pin point where it was coming from or who it was from. A shadow ran throughout the room. Running past Leaguers and seemingly to disappear and reappear from the shadows. Something touched Oliver's shoulder and he screamed like a girl, jumping into Barry's arms, who in turn dropped the shacking Leaguer. Oliver hit the ground with a thud. He brushed himself off and stood up.

The cackle continued for a while then stopped. The light flickered off and on for a second before remaining off. Suddenly the shadow reappeared in front of all of the Leaguers. It seemed to be Batman. The pointed ears of the cowl sticking up and the cape falling at his sides. "What are you all doing in the dark?" Batman asked, as he looked at the Leaguers.

"The dark is more of your thing isn't it?" a deep voice asked.

The leaguers stiffened, they had thought that the whole light show was Batman. But obviously someone else was there. The dark cackle came back, echoing throughout the whole room. "Please tell me this is just some prank you're pulling on us Bats." Barry said he was now shacking – more likely vibrating – in fear.

Batman turned towards the crimson speedster. "Sense when do I prank?"

"Your right, you have no sense of humor." The voice said.

They had to agree with the voice. Batman had absolutely no sense of humor. The only time they had actually seen the man smile was when he was with Robin… wait, where was Robin? "Batman, where's Robin?" Diana asked.

"That's what I came to talk to you guys about. He wasn't at the house when I came home today." The Leaguer's eyes widened. Where could Dick have gone?

"So Brucie misses Dickie." That made the Leaguer's eyes widen more.

"How do you know who we are? Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter how I know. But if you are wondering who I am I can tell you that…"

"Then who are you?"

"I am vengeance, I am the night, I am… BATMAN!" the shadow jumped from the rafters and the lights flickered on showing Dick in a Batman costume an evil smile on his face. He ran at Bruce and jumped into his arms. Batman smiled at Dick and started to walk away. The rest of the Leaguers stood there in shock. From down the hall the Leaguers could hear Dick's last words before he went through the Zeta beam. "Best. Prank. EVER!"

* * *

**Once again Dick and his pranks.**


	13. The Bird VS The Fast Flying Arrow

**I'm sure you can figure out what the tittle means. If you don't then I'll tell you. It's what you have all been waiting for... Dick meets Roy and Wally! Yay!**

* * *

**Our Home**

**The Bird VS the Fast Flying Arrow**

**| Watch Tower**

"But Ollie!" the eleven year old pleaded again. His arms were folded in irritation. His fire truck red hair seeming to match his red with anger face. He couldn't believe he was stuck in the middle of this! Him, the second sidekick – partner – the one and only Speedy, Roy Harper, had to babysit a six year old! It was unbelievable, unthinkable. He heard Wally also got dragged into this. At least if he was going down he was bringing someone with him. "This isn't fair! I'm not going to babysit a stupid six year old!"

"Roy Harper he isn't stupid! And I promise you that if you don't like him you won't ever have to hang out with him again." Ollie promised, though he knew after the boy's met Robin they would be best friends. It was hard not to love the little guy. He was just so loveable.

"We _aren't _hanging out. We're _babysitting _the kid." Roy objected.

"Listen Roy, you just need to watch him while me, Barry, and Bruce finish up some stuff. Okay?"

"That's Babysitting!" Roy countered.

Ollie sighed, why couldn't this boy just watch Dick for a few hours? It's not like they could leave him alone, he was only six after all. Plus the fact that the last time they left Dick alone he hacked into the C.I.A. Impressive, but still not something you want to get a call about. Dick was a very nice kid and he knew how much Wally and Roy would get along with him. Plus it would help him interact with other kids around his age.

It's not like Dick wasn't social. It was just he didn't really have time to socialize with anyone. Plus it was hard to find friends when you were considered a charity case. Though the Leaguers knew that he wasn't. The press thought so though, and a lot of kids at Dick's school. He was bullied constantly and Bruce had told the principle several times but the man just wouldn't listen. He had taken the other kids' side. He didn't care about Dick. But that wasn't the point. Ollie didn't understand why these boys couldn't just try and get along with Dick. Sure he was six and the other two boys were eleven and nine, but that didn't matter!

Ollie sighed and looked back at Roy. "Just for today Roy, can you please just watch him with Wally?" He asked in a tired voice. He was getting tired of Roy's attitude today. He might just have to make the boy clean his cars as punishment if he kept back talking him. Because seriously, the boy was only eleven and already had a mouth on him! Where did he even learn that? Certainly not from him or Barry. And Bats never had a mouth on him for fear of that Dick would catch on and start doing that.

Roy sighed and unfolded his arms. "Fine, but just for today." The boy said finally giving up. Ollie smiled in relief.

"Trust me Roy, you and Wally will love this kid."

Roy pouted folding his arms again. "I doubt that." He said in a very irritated voice. Ollie walked Roy farther into the Watch Tower until he met up with Wally and Barry who were eating at one of the tables. Roy rolled his eyes as he saw the two speedsters stuff their faces. "Hey Wally, eat any faster and you might choke."

Sure enough the speedster choked from surprise. Wally coughed and Barry helped him get the peace of food that was lodged in his throat out. Roy doubled over laughing as he watched Wally's face turn as red as his hair. Wally muttered something under his breath that sounded something like: "Stupid archers."

"Hey!" called Roy. "I resent that!" he still had a smile on his face all the while. Wally smiled back and came over to where Roy was. The two did knuckles before turning back to their mentors. "So where is this kid anyway?" Roy asked in a bored voice.

The two mentors shared a knowing smile before leading their protégés down the hall. The two followed quietly but were silently complaining how they had to babysit. It wasn't fair; the two could be going off hanging out. Or doing some other crazy thing! But no! They had to sit here and babysit a stupid six year old! The group walked into the monitor room where Batman was on duty.

Both protégés eyes widened, why were they coming to Batman? "Hey Bats, the boys have agreed, where's Robin?" Barry asked. Wait, they were babysitting Robin?_! _Both of the boys' eyes widened further. They didn't know they were baby- scratch that, hanging out with the first sidekick _ever!_ This was so cool! They had been inspired by the Dark Knights sidekick. He's the only reason they were sidekicks now!

Batman didn't answer or look at them. He just continued typing on the computer. "Hey Uncle Barry, Uncle Ollie." A voice came from behind them. The small group of heroes turned around only to scream and jump back five feet. Ollie tripped over himself and fell on his back while Barry ran out screaming like a little girl. The two boys were frozen from the shock as a very familiar cackle echoed through the room. Robin, who was hanging upside down from the ceiling - his grabbling hook was attached to the rafters and around his legs to hold him up - was laughing his head off, his cape wrapped around his small body and fake vampire teeth in his mouth.

Batman who was still typing has a small but proud smirk on his face. Robin climbed down retracting his grabble gun from the rafters and putting the vampire teeth in his belt. He was still laughing as he heard Barry still running and screaming. He looked at Ollie who looked like he had a heart attack, and then to the two petrified boys in front of him. This was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

**I might make another chapter that continues this later. If you want to see that then please tell me.**


	14. The Bird VS The Fast Flying Arrow PT 2

**Okay, so we have a slight problem. No more chapters up this week. I'll try to get one up next week but don't count on it. I'm currently trying to finish my other story The Path of Treachery as well the fact of trying to get ready for school that starts on September 4th, this means getting school supplies, new clothes, hair cut, books, and it's very time-consuming for me. Plus the fact that I'm earning money to pay back my brother cause he's buying the Hunger Games for me the second it goes on sale. (He works the Night shift at Wal-Mart) **

**PLEASE READ THE NEXT PART OF THE UPDATE! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Once school starts I am going to stop writing all my stories, all of them will be put on hold. I might get one or two chapter up on the weekends but I will probably not be writing as soon as school starts. On October 10th I will start writing again. The reason for this is October 10th is my Birthday and I'm getting a laptop that day. Once I get my laptop I will start writing again and get chapters up quicker.**

**Well, I guess thats it, enjoy my randomness. **

* * *

**Our Home**

**The Bird VS the Fast Flying Arrow PT. 2**

**| Watch Tower**

Robin was laughing so hard he fell over. Ollie had his arms wrapped around his legs and was rocking back and forth next to the two boys in front of Dick. Their shoulders were tense; their eyes were wide from surprise and fear. Robin looked at them and laughed even harder. It was hard not to. Their faces were priceless! Dick got to his feet, controlling his laughing and smiling at the two older boys in front of him. "Hi, I'm Robin!" the boy said to them holding out his small gloved hand.

The boys didn't move, still having that petrified look on their faces. Robin tipped his head to the side in the most adorable way possible. He looked at them, waving one of his hands in their faces. They didn't move and Robin looked even more confused. Robin then snapped his fingers and smiled, as if he had realized a solution to this situation. He put his thumb and pointer finger in his mouth and whistled as loud as possible. Ollie screamed and covered his ears as he fell over from his fetal position.

The two boys also covered their ears. Robin smiled; the two boys took their hands off their ears and looked at Robin. "Well, now that that's resolved, I'm Robin." He said holding out his small gloved hand once more. Somewhere in the background they could here Barry screaming as he ran the other direction. Roy slowly lifted his hand and took a hold of Robin's. Robin shook it and smiled wider.

"I'm Speedy." Roy says.

"Speedy, also known as Roy Harper, you're the adopted son of Oliver Queen or Green Arrow, you lives in Star city, and you were also the second sidekick." Roy's eyes widened and his jaw went slack. How did this kid know so much? Robin then took Wally's and shook it.

"I'm Kid Flash." Wally says confused.

"Kid Flash, also known as Wally West, you're the nephew of Barry Allen or the Flash but only by marriage, you live in Keystone city with your mother and father, you also have a very high metabolism which means you need to eat a lot." Robin says with that creepy smile still on his face. Batman is smirking and is full of pride.

"So come on let's let Batman and the other two talk." He says before leading them out. The two hesitantly follow him into the hall. Robin quickly presses himself against the wall, gesturing the two boys to do the same. The quickly do, just in time to see Flash run down the hall yet again, still screaming like a little girl. Robin smiles and covers his mouth as he tries not to laugh. "All we need is some snacks and this could be some quality entertainment." Robin says. "So, what do ya want to do?" Robin asks.

Wally actually smiles. "We could raid my Uncles secret sweets stash!" Wally suggests happily. Roy elbows him in the ribs.

"He's never going to do it ya know." Roy says, after all, even if this dude was Robin, it didn't matter, he was still six.

Robin raises an eyebrow; he has a look on his face that says 'oh-you-did-not-just-go-there.' "Any why wouldn't I?"

Roy is a loss for words; he doesn't know how to simply put it without insulting the kid. "Well… you are the bats kid… and your young… it doesn't seem like something you would do." Roy says as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I will do it. Where's the stash KF."

"KF?" asks a very confused Wally.

"You know, KF, like Kid Flash. It sounds more asterous."

"Asterous?"

"You know, like the opposite of Disaster? You see instead of things going wrong they go right." Robin said with a huge smile on his face.

The boys looked at him weird for a second before they continued walking. "Okay then. Anyway, I'll show you where his stash is."

**YJYJYJ**

Robin took another bite of his Butterfinger chocolate bar. He had never seen, or had, so much candy in his life! There was so much around it wasn't even funny! Wally was eating a bunch of Snickers while Roy continued eating a bag of cookies. Wally kept staring at him every now and then, as if he wanted to ask a question but didn't know how to ask it.

"Would you like to ask me a question KF?" Robin says, turning his head to the side and raising an eyebrow. He continued to eat the Butterfinger as he did so.

"Uh, yeah actually, what do you have in the utility belt? Like is it only weapons or…?"

"I have a lot more then weapons in my utility belt." Robin says, taking a Reese's peanut butter cup from the pile of candy.

"Like what?" asked the very curious speedster.

"A lot of stuff." Answers Robin.

"Do you have… a pen?"

"Yep."

"Paper?" asks Roy, joining in on the conversation.

"Sure do."

"Snacks?"

"Why not have them?"

"Water?"

"Duh!"

"Extra socks?"

"Uh-huh."

"A marble?"

"Yep, it's awesome too! It's red and black and has yellow flames in it!"

"Gosh what don't you have in your belt?!" Wally asks.

"Hmm, a Pokémon, a unicorn, a care bear, a my little pony, a cat, a Christmas tree, a pumpkin, a wolf, a vampire-"

"Never mind!" both boys shout at the same time.

Robin cackled and continues eating his sweet treat. He feels sort of funny, like he hasn't had this much energy before. He feels like he needs to run around. Do something to get all his energy out. "Hey guys! Let's play a game, hide and seek, I hide you guys seek!" and with that Robin ran out of the room that would make a speedster jealous, which it did.

**YJYJYJ**

"Robin?!" calls the two boys. It had been at least a half an hour and they still couldn't find the boy. "Robin?!" they called again. Suddenly something swooped down from the rafters and hit them in the heads. They instantly fell unconscious.

After a while they woke up, they were tied together in the middle of the cafeteria, no one was in it. "What the, what happened?" Roy asks.

"Not sure." Wally says fearfully.

The two boys searched around the room until they found Robin, he was sitting crossed legged on one of the tables, he was staring at a Jack-o-lantern and was smiling and laughing now and then. "Robin?" Roy says as he looks at the boy.

"Shh!" Robin puts a finger over his lips and turns towards them, he then turns back towards the pumpkin.

"What are you doing Robin?" Wally asks.

"The Jack-o-lantern face is talking to me. We're having such a great conversation." Robin says with a smile on his face. The boys stare at him like he's crazy, and at this point he is. Robin then runs away, only to come back a few seconds later with a spoon. He stares at the spoon and frowns. "Forget this bird!" he says pointing to his reflection in the spoon. "It's such a firkin bird!" He then looks at it again, "Oh wait, that's me!" he smiles and laughs.

"Robin what is going on?"

"Batman don't know 'bout my turtles!" he screams.

"What?" Wally asks.

"I was shooting some b-ball outside of the school when a couple of guys who were up to no good, started making trouble in my neighborhood. We got in one little fight and my dad got scared and said "You're having candy for breakfast?!" and I said "It's not candy; its Reese's puffs Cereal!" Robin sang, shouting the last few parts.

"Roy, what do we do? He's gone bonkers!"

"I don't know!" Roy said. "Batman's going to kill us!"

"That tree is firkin staring at me right now!" Robin shouts pointing towards a potted plant in the corner.

"Robin, you need to calm down." Roy says calmly.

"Hey guys, you want to know something?"

"Uh, sure," Wally says hesitantly.

"Cupcakes with faces are the most adorable thing. Ever. But you shouldn't eat them. They're poisoned."

The two boys looked at him, then to each other. What was he talking about?

"This is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot, hot. I'm hot 'cause I'm fly, you ain't 'cause you not! This is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot, hot."

Now the boys were very confused, why was Robin acting this way? Wally's eyes widened and he paled. Roy turned towards him. "What, what is it Wally?"

"We gave a six-year-old ninja that's already hyperactive enough a ton of sugar." Roy instantly paled as well. That's what was going on, a sugar rush.

"What's with all the violence in Super Smash Bros? If the cartoons can't get along is there any hope for us?" Robin asks fearfully.

"This is madness!" Wally yells.

Robin turns towards him, his eyes wide. "Madness?" His eyes widen and he stands on the table with an angry look on his face. "THIS. IS. SPARTA!" He yells, only to fall off the table onto his back. The boy's wince at seeing this. Robin gets back up and sits on a chair; he then puts his head in his hands and begins to cry.

"Robin? Robin, are you okay? What's wrong?" Roy asks, worried for the small six-year-old.

"The I pod killed the dinosaurs." The boy sobs.

Both boys sighed, this was going to be a while.

"Wait… were not actually at the beach, are we?" The boys shack their heads. "Dang it!" Robin folds his arms and pouts.

"He's insane."

"No, for real, there are these ancient underwater cave sea creatures, and they invented Halo."

"Like the game Halo?"

"Yeah! Duh! Learn your history Speedy… Wait, why are you called Speedy if KF is the one who runs fast?"

"Because I am…?"

"Well that makes no sense."

The boys were going to be stuck like this for a while.

**YJYJYJ**

"You think the boy's had fun?" Ollie asks. The meeting had finally gotten through so the three men were coming to get their protégés.

"I'm sure they had a great time." Barry answers with a smile.

Batman grunts and glares at the two. "Speedy and Kid Flash better not have corrupted Robin." The two gulped as Batman's glare intensified. Suddenly there was a scream. All three heroes instantly were in motion; they ran down the hall and into the cafeteria only to be met with a very strange sight. Roy and Wally were tied together on the ground both screaming, begging for it to stop. Robin was on one of the tables using a spoon as a microphone as he sang.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!" The boy shouts into the spoon. He then turns and sees Batman, his eyes light up and he jumps down from the table running over to Batman and jumping into his awaiting arms. "Daddy!" he shouts, hugging the protector of Gotham.

Batman growled at the two young protégés tied up. They had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**I love random crap. **


	15. Can you pull a Robin out of that hat?

**This one is for Chalant Lover, who talked with me for a long time and helped me put this story together. Hope you enjoy.**

**This does have hints of chalant in it but see it as you want.**

* * *

**Our Home**

**Can you pull a Robin out of that hat?**

**| Gotham city**

Zatara and his young six-year-old daughter Zatanna walked into the small hotel in Gotham city. Zatara had an important meeting in Gotham; he needed to be in Gotham for a couple of days because of this. Zatanna was there as well because she couldn't be left alone. So both were spending a week in Gotham. Zatara didn't like it, knowing that Gotham was crime filled, but he couldn't just not show up to the meeting, it was very important. Zatara sighed and checked into the building while Zatanna played with her magician hat that she had gotten for her sixth birthday, it had a matching wand and costume as well, which Zatanna was wearing now.

Zatanna didn't mind coming here; she loved to visit new places. Though Gotham wasn't really tasteful she loved the fact that one of her dad's associates lived here, and no she wasn't talking about his job that he came here to do. She was talking about his superhero job. She had heard of Batman and Robin, the dynamic duo of Gotham city, but she had yet to meet them. She figured she wouldn't meet them now either. But she could still hope.

Her and Zatara went up to their hotel room and sat down their bags. They had a few bags of stuff that would keep them going for the week. Zatara sighed and lay down on his bed. He was exhausted. Zatanna on the other hand was full of energy. She wanted to go somewhere, do something. Zatara's phone began to ring and he pulled it out answering it. "Hello?" he asked trying to hide the tiredness in his voice. "Okay, I'll be there." He said after a while and then hung up. He turned towards Zatanna who was twirling her wand. "Zatanna honey, can you come here?" Zatara asks, Zatanna turns around and smiles before running over and sitting on the bed with her father.

"Yes daddy?" she asks in her small six-year-old voice.

"My business partner is going to meet me at the Wayne foundation charity even tonight. I need you to get ready cause you'll have to go with me." Zatanna pouted and crossed her arms. She didn't want to go to any charity event. She wanted to stay here and play with her dad.

"But daddy, there will be nothing to do and no one to play with."

Zatara sighed again. "Listen Zatanna, I have to go to this, and I can't leave you alone. I heard Bruce Wayne has a son around your age, maybe you too can play." Zatara says with a smile. Zatanna thinks about it for a second before nodding and giving up. "That a girl, come on, let's get you ready."

**| Wayne Manor**

Zatanna and her father walked through the doors of Wayne Manor. People were everywhere! They were talking, eating, taking pictures, everywhere! Zatara was wearing a tux, knowing that he had to look good for this party. Zatanna was wearing a red dress that went a little bellow her knees and had spaghetti straps. Her raven hair was up in a pony tail but two locks of her hair came out and were almost in front of her blue eyes. She had flats, claiming that high heels hurt her feet, and had a small smile on her face.

Zatara led her into the manor and up towards where, Bruce and Zatara's business partner was. Bruce was talking to the other man casually. Zatanna looked at them, almost too distracted to notice the little boy clinging to Bruce's leg. He was wearing a tux almost like Bruce's and his hair was slicked back. He was holding on to Bruce's leg for dear life, he seemed scared of the other people around him. Zatanna couldn't help but relate to this boy. She too was scared of the large crowed of people.

"Hello Fredrik, hello Bruce." Zatara said as he walked up to the two men.

"Hello Zatara," Bruce said shaking Zatara's hand. Bruce noticed Zatanna and smiled. "And you must be Zatanna, hello, I'm Bruce Wayne." He said, kneeling down to Zatanna's height.

Zatanna smiled and waved. "Well, Bruce, we better get on with our meeting." Fredric says.

"Of course, of course, Dick," Bruce says, turning to the little boy. "Why don't you and Zatanna go upstairs and play some games?" Dick hesitates, and seems as if he doesn't want to but nods after a while. Bruce smiles and walks off with the two other men. Zatanna turns towards him and he leads her upstairs.

There is an uncomfortable silence between the two six-year olds. Zatanna looks at him and decides to start a conversation. "Hi, I'm Zatanna Zatara," she says, stopping him and holding out her hand.

"I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick." He says shaking her hand. He then continues walking until they reach his room, he opens the door and both walk in.

"So, how about we play a game?" Zatanna asks.

"What type of game?" Dick asks curiously.

"What about a question game, like to get to know each other?"

Dick nods and asks for Zatanna to start. She agrees and taps her chin as she thinks of a question. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red," he answers. "What about yours?"

"I like red as well." She says with a smile.

"What about your favorite animal?"

"A bunny!" she all but screams, "What about you?"

"A robin," he answers with a smile.

"Hmm, favorite food?" she asks.

"Hmm, pizza," he says after a while of thinking.

"Same here!" she says.

He smiles bigger. "Your awesome." He says with a smile on his face. "And you have really good taste." He says.

Zatanna blushes and brushes one of the locks in front of her face behind her ear.

"You too." She says with a smile. She has a feeling of butterflies in her stomach and she doesn't know why. All she knows as that she likes Dick. She likes his smile, and thinks he's amazing. She just hoped she would get to see him again.

**YJYJYJ**

Fredrik had gone home after the meeting, leaving Zatara and Bruce alone. Both were walking upstairs to Dick's room. They both walked in and stopped in their tracks. The most adorable sight was before them. Dick and Zatanna were both sitting against Dick's pillows; the TV was on playing some sort of cartoon. Dick and Zatanna's heads were against each other's, and their eyes were closed as they slept. Bruce and Zatara smiled before closing the door to let the two kids sleep.

* * *

**Awww, fluffiness!**


	16. Let Us Mourn

**Very short chapter in remembrance of those who died during 9/11**

**All rights go to DC Comics.**

* * *

**Our Home**

**Let us mourn **

**| Gotham city**

Flags moved slowly in the cold afternoon air, clouds covered the sky ready to burst any second with rain. Little droplets fell, not enough to call it a rain storm but still, it was rain. The city was quite. No one seemed to want to disturb the mourning people of the city. No villains were in sight, no thugs, no henchmen, no gangs, no one was in sight. Family's stayed in their houses, few people walked the streets.

Even though no villains were out, a little bird was. Robin, his raven black hair waving in the wind watched over the city. He understood what this day meant. But still he was on patrol. He wouldn't let anyone else suffer this day. Too many people with scars mental and physical were already mourning. He wouldn't let anymore feel pain.

Batman didn't know he was out here of course. If he did then he would be by his side. He would have never let the little bird go by himself. But Bruce was actually currently at work. And Alfred thought he was at Wally's. That's the story he had told. Saying he was going to hang out at Wally's after school.

Robin sighed, from his rooftop perch. He got to his feet and jumped down into an alley way next to the building he was on. He walked over to the back of the alley and uncamouflaged his backpack. Wayne Enterprises had been working on cloaking devices. Dick had "borrowed" one of the prototypes from one of Bruce's labs. Dick picked up his backpack and opened it up taking out his civilian wear. He changed out of his superhero wear and into a black shirt, blue hooded shirt, black skinny jeans, and converse.

He then placed his Robin suit into his backpack and slipped the straps on his shoulders. The six year old walked out of the alley and into the streets of Gotham. He pulled up his hood, hoping to hide his face from the citizens and to help block out the rain that was starting to fall. He walked away from the alley and down the streets. People glanced at him, as if trying to figure out why someone his age would be walking around the city alone.

He walked across one of the crosswalks and down towards a flower store. He walked in, keeping his hood up. He picked out several different types of flowers, roses, daisies, tulips, all kinds. He walked up to the person at the counter, and pulling out the money for the flowers.

The cashier took the money without question. Dick nodded at her and walked out of the store. He had one more stop to make before going back to the manor. He walked a couple blocks down the street and towards a place he knew all too well… the cemetery. He walked in, holding the flowers in an almost death grip. He walked to several tomb stones. Kneeling down, staring at them for a second, before placing a flower next to it. Several people were there, doing the same thing. It was normal for today.

Dick walked over to the last tombstone, he had a single white rose in his hand, kneeling down he placed the rose next to the tombstone. The name of the person was Allie, she had only been six years old when she died, the same age Dick was now. Dick stayed there, staring at the little girl's tombstone when a comforting hand was laid on his shoulder. Dick turned to look at the man whose hand was on his shoulder. It was Bruce, holding an umbrella over his and Dick's head. He was kneeling next to him and giving him a worried look.

"Dick? What are you doing here?"

"Same as everyone does when they come here. Visit those who died." Dick replied.

"After all… it is 9/11…"

* * *

**Very short but I'm still very busy. This is the only update for this month. I promise chapters will continue to come back up in October. **


	17. Just come back alive

**Hey guys, long time no see. Well, I'm updating again! Yay! so also HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This is my favorite holiday so I thought I'd give you this little _treat _so please no _tricks_ haha! (_That wasn't funny...) _**

**So eat some candy, run around in a costume, and scare a little kid! Also read this holiday chapter! :D**

* * *

**Our Home**

**Just come back alive**

**| Gotham City**

The songs of the night, gentle winds blowing through the air, small yet terrifying decorations covering the way, moonlight making some cower in fear while others walked the streets in their colorful costumes. The words of an old movies song in every young child's head, the soft rhythm of the song came out as they hummed it through their lips, skipping down hard walkways. Clowns, ghouls, pumpkins, vampires, ghosts, anything you could think of was coming down each street. And yet, the gentle howl of the wind as it blew through each tree did not bother the young boys and girls, hoping along with their parents.

Three young boys walked by themselves, having escaped from their guardians and gone out on their own. One, a red head dressed as a zombie, complete with fake blood and cuts, smiled at the two younger's, obviously he was the one that planed the escape. The two younger's, one a red headed ginger dressed as a vampire, and the other a raven haired werewolf didn't seem as excited about their little 'trip' as much as the older red head did.

"Roy, can't we just go back to Ollie, Bruce, and Uncle Barry?" The younger red head asked Roy.

"No! Are you kidding me? Its Halloween night, the night that ghosts and ghouls come out and hunt as all!" Roy said, wiggling his fingers to scare the younger kids.

Dick whimpered and huddled closer to Wally. Wally grabbed Dick into a hug and shielded the young boy from Roy, he glared at the older.

Roy frowned and knelt down next to Dick. "Come on Dickie, I was just kidding around… there's really no need to be scared."

Dick looked at Roy with hopefulness in his eyes, "Really?"

"Of course Dickie!" the red head tussled the younger boy's hair, making him cackle. "Even if there was I would never let them hurt you." Dick smiled and hugged Roy, making the older smile once more. "So, who's ready for what I have planned?"

**| Gotham Grave Yard**

They were evil, disgusting places. The kind that only those dead or brave enough would go during the night, the place where the myths of zombies themselves came to be, graveyards… the name tasted rancid when spoken, as you knew you were talking about the once living now in the ground in coffins, never to be seen again. The place where two many people had fallen at the hands of illness, murderers, accidents, and so much more stuff that no one could really be sure what caused each person's death.

Long before the three young boy's time, people didn't have the right equipment to tell if someone was dead or alive. So they buried them anyway, leaving a single string down underneath into the coffin. If you were one of the unlucky to be buried you would at least get a chance to come out. If you were still alive when you were buried you would simply pull the string, letting a bell up top ring. Those in the grave yard would instantly get someone to dig you out. It seemed terrible, being buried alive, but really, what could you do?

Then there were grave diggers, those cruel enough to dig up someone's lifeless body and steal whatever was in the casket. Some who were even crueller, who wanted revenge or some other thing from the family of the person dead would send them body parts of their dead family member. The thought would make most shudder but yet it was true. Grave yards were disgusting places, and Dick didn't want to be here right now.

But here they were, Roy leading them past each and every stone, written with dates of old and new. Some saying stuff like 'beloved daughter' or 'dad of wonders' and it made Dick want to puke, his parents had a saying on their stones too. It said several things, beloved mother and father, acrobats of time, and so much more that Dick didn't want to think about.

They walked passed another tomb stone, one that made Dick stop. It was taller than the rest, and wasn't really a tomb stone at all, it was an entrance. He'd seen these entrances before in movies; this was usually where the zombies started, or where a vampire was hidden away. Roy also stopped; he smiled and went to open the doors.

"Roy stop!" Dick called. Roy turned towards the young raven with a questioned look on his face. "We shouldn't go down there! It's invading!"

"Oh come on Dickie, you can't be so melodramatic about this stuff!" Roy turned back towards the doors and opened them slowly. They let out a creaking noise as Roy pushed them open. He got the other door and before long was heading down old creaking steps with an old flashlight in hand.

Wally followed more slowly after. But Dick stayed put, he wouldn't go down there! It wasn't right! "Come on Dick." Wally called.

"C-coming!" called the boy back.

Right as he was about to take his first step a hand grabbed his mouth. He screamed and the unknown figure then wrapped his other hands around Dick's arms so that he couldn't use them. The man dragged Dick away from the door and shut them behind him.

Wally and Roy both turned towards the door after hearing it close. Wally ran up to the door and started banging on it. "Come on Dick, this isn't funny! Let us out!" called the red headed speedster. "Dick! DICK!" the red head screamed.

"Come on Wally, obviously Dick didn't want to come down, don't worry, I have my cell phone if we need to call any of the adults, let's just continue down." The red head insisted. Wally didn't look as certain, but reluctantly started padding down after Roy. Both red heads got down to the bottom of the tomb like chamber. In the middle was a coffin. One that seemed as old as time, it had a strange insignia all over it and was hard and wooden, unlike the newer padded ones that were made better.

Slowly Roy padded up to the coffin, he slowly opened it up… his heart racing, he could hear it in his throat. What would he see? A mummy? Vampire? Zombie? Oh he didn't know, so oh so slowly he continued creeping the lid up. Inside, a lifeless body of a man was in it. Though the man didn't look as old as the coffin, and he looked as if he had been recently buried.

Roy turned to Wally. "See, nothing to worry about, just some dead guy."

"Uh… Roy?" Wally said, letting out a terrified squeak, he pointed behind the older. Roy turned back towards the coffin, but instead of the man in the coffin, he was sitting up, attempting to get out of it. His eyes were blood red and sharp teeth showed from his mouth. And to say that Roy and Wally didn't scream like girls would be a huge understatement.

Both boys ran screaming up the stairs. Wally reached the door first; he began pounding on it again. Roy kept flashing the flashlight towards the stairs; his heart racing again, the flashlight beat up and down almost falling out of Roy's clammy fingers. The boy looked back down towards the stairs, where the man was crawling up them. Roy screamed again, he turned to Wally who was having no luck with the door.

Right as Roy was about to turn back towards the stairs the flash light went dead. He screamed again and through it down the stairs, hoping to hit the beast. He started pounding on the door as well, he could feel the breath of the monster on his heels and it made him shutter.

Finally the doors broke through. Both boys fell onto the grass, scrambling to their feet. They turned towards the exit, only to see their guardians with flash lights looking around. "BRUCE, BARRY, OLLIE!" the two boys called, both scrambled towards the adults.

"Boys? What's wrong?" asked Ollie.

"MONSTER!" both screamed and hid behind their mentors. They looked back at the open doors, only to see the monster or really man walk out. All three adults started laughing at the sight of the two boys. "WHAT!? HE REALLY IS A MONSTER!" both boys yelled.

"Thanks J'onn, that was awesome." Barry told the monster.

The monster, turned into Martian Man Hunter, who had a slight smirk on his face. "I was glad to have helped."

Both boys looked stunned. Their terror slipping away into embarrassment.

Someone tapped boy boys on the shoulder making the scream and jump. Both turned around to see Dick, eating a chocolate bar behind them. "Hey guys, what I miss?" and with that, both boys fainted.

* * *

**For those that didn't catch on, Bruce is the one who took Dick and shut the doors. There was no way he was letting his little bird get scared! Ya anyway, like I said, scare a little kid. So have fun!**


	18. Thanksgiving Traditions

**Just in time for Thanksgiving. Hope you all like. I've got a busy day tomorrow, well technically it's twelve in the morning to today. So anyway here you go! **

**Also this is an announcement for those who don't read 'Burn it Down' or 'Time Warp' I have my own Facebook page that tells you when everything will happen, story updates, what I'm working on, sneak peaks and more, please join me here: www .facebook RobinFanForever?ref=hl Or if that doesn't work then just simply type in Robin Fan Forever in the Facebook search bar. I'll see you guys there. **

* * *

**Our Home**

**Thanksgiving traditions**

**| Watch Tower**

The Justice League weren't known to celebrate holidays nor have parties. Really some of them wished they could, but most of the time they were too busy saving the world or having a meeting or something or the sorts. And this time was no different. They could not on any circumstance have Thanksgiving together. There was too much to get done, there was no way that anyone would convince them otherwise.

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssss sseeeeeee?"

"No."

"Why not?" asked a very confused Robin.

"Because there's too much stuff to do." replied Batman, not looking up from his work.

"Come on daddy!" Oh no, when the boy said daddy it was never a good sign. "You can take a break for one day! One! That's all I'm asking! Please?"

Batman sighed, curse that word. "Fine…" he said after a second, knowing he was going to horribly regret it.

The boy jumped up in the air yelping in happiness. He then ran out of the room leaving Batman to his work. "That boy, one of these days…"

**YJYJYJ**

Unknown to the Bat, Robin had snatched his cell phone while he was pleading. He giggled a little and ran over to the wall. There was a small ledge not to high up, so using his acrobatic skills he jumped up onto a table and jumped again, grabbing the ledge. He climbed up and flung himself into the rafters where no one would find him.

He then pulled out the phone from his pocket and went through the contacts. He clicked on one of them and let it ring until someone picked up. "Hey Alfie! I need to ask a favor of you."

**YJYJYJ**

Alfred snuck into the kitchen that they had in the cafeteria. Dick was busy distracting everyone while the butler got in. with him were various cooking supplies and foods such as turkey, yams, potatoes, stuffing and much more. He smiled as he began to delicately peal the potatoes, a smile never leaving his face. He loved cooking, and that's why Dick had asked him to help in the boy's little idea. The boy had asked Bruce if the whole Justice League could celebrate Thanksgiving together. And Dick knew that the only man that could cook that much food would be Alfred.

The boy ran in, a huge smile on his face and his hands had red paint on them. "Do I even want to know about how you got the entire Justice League distracted?"

"Well, I started a paint fight on accident, I was just going to suggest that we play hide and seek and it would end up like last time. Where they spent hours trying to find me and eventually had to go to Batman. But anyways, I got some paint on my hands-"

"And where did this paint come from, if I may ask?"

"Oh, their repainting one of the conference rooms, anyway I walked into the conference room and tripped, my hands falling in some paint. So I shook my hands and I accidentally got Ollie. Ollie then tried flicking paint at me but I ducked and it hit Clark. Clark got mad throwing some at Ollie but he ducked and it hit Barry. Who threw some at Hal and after a while a bunch of the other Justice League members came in seeing the progress and they sort of got hit in the crossfire. So their still at it now. And even when their done they'll still have to clean it up, which will take a while. And they know if they don't Batman will be so mad!" the six-year-old rambled.

"And where is Master Bruce?" asked the butler as he put down the potato and got a rag running it under some warm water. He went over and picked up the six-year-old, setting him on the counter.

"He's busy right now, last time I saw him he was doing some case thingy, which sounds so boring right now! I mean, he could really lighten up but he doesn't seem to ever lighten up!" Dick said as Alfred cleaned his red hands with the cloth.

"One more thing, if I may." Dick looked back at Alfred. "Why did they have the color red if they were painting a conference room?"

"Don't know! They had tons of colors like blue, green, purple, yellow, orange, red, and some pink color! Maybe they decided that they were also going to point the chairs the color of the person who sits there! Like blue and red for Superman or black for Batman, green for Green Lantern."

"And what about Martian Man Hunter?" asked an amused Alfred.

"I don't know, maybe a darker green?"

Alfred chuckled as he finished wiping off Dick's hands.

"Well, since you have them taking care of. How about you help me with the cooking?"

Dick smiled and jumped off the table.

**YJYJYJ**

"Did you two have to get into a paint fight?" asked Diana as she walked though the hall. All of the Justice Leaguers minus Batman had gotten into the paint fight and were now finally done cleaning it up after almost two hours.

"Hey, don't point a finger at me Diana; Ollie is the one who started it!" Clark explained.

"I did not, the little twerp did!"

"Dick? How can you accuse that little angel of such a thing?" asked Diana.

"Are we talking about the same kid? The one who made me try an Ollie just because my name is Ollie? The one who decided to scare Barry, Wally, Roy, and me just because it sounded fun? The one who scared the whole Justice League and even pulled a prank on Batman not to mention tying up Roy and Wally just because he was on a sugar high!?" asked an outraged Ollie.

"Oh don't be so sensitive Ollie. He's a six-year-old! What do you expect him to do?"

Ollie didn't respond, just looked away. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they walked into the cafeteria they were surprised with the room's look. All the tables had been removed, replaced with one large one. On the table was a white table-cloth and chairs were gathered around it. On each chair had a name and on the table were candles and decorations surrounded by tons of food.

Barry ran to the head of the pack. "Food…" his mouth watered. Diana held him back as he tried to dash towards the table.

Dick walked up to them, he smiled up at them. "HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" he shouted. It startled them and some jumped back. "Please, go ahead and find your seat!" he said as he bowed, gesturing towards the table. Each of them walked forwards and took their seat.

"What's all this?" asked Clark.

"Thanksgiving." said a dark voice. All of them turned towards the door where Batman stood.

"Batman? You're in on this?" asked Clark.

"In a way… I told Robin we could have Thanksgiving. I didn't think he'd call in Alfred and do all this." said the caped crusader.

"Well, we shouldn't let all this go to waste…" Barry said as he started to dish up his plate. The rest followed and Dick, Bruce, and Alfred also sat down next to each other. After a while everyone was eating. Ollie took a bite of his mashed potatoes and glared at the boy sitting directly across from him. The boy most likely planed it to have them sit across from each other, just so he could probably kick him under the table or something. He glared at him again before looking back at his plate, taking another bite.

Clark took the bottle of Cold Duck and opened it, putting the cap and lid between him and Ollie. Ollie looked at the cap, his eyes narrowing. He'd regret it, but he didn't care. He quickly grabbed it, pulling it off the table. He turned back to Robin taking a deep breath. He chucked it hard as he could at the little troll.

Dick's eyes widened and he ducked just in time; the cap hit the back of his chair. Bruce looked at where Dick had been a second ago. He looked back at Ollie and glared daggers at him. He growled and just about punched Ollie in the face when another cap came flying towards Ollie, hitting him directly in the face.

Everyone turned towards Diana who was glaring at Ollie with all her heart. "HE'S SIX YEARS OLD AND YOU CAN'T LET A LITTLE PAINT FIGHT GO?! ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS GET BACK AT HIM?! FOR THAT?!" a very mad Diana yelled.

Ollie growled, picking up another cap and throwing it at Diana, she dodged and the cap hit Hawkgirl. She growled in outrage and threw another back at him but he ducked this time and it hit Clark. Instantly a bunch of caps started being thrown in every direction.

"STOP THIS CHILDISHNESS THIS INSTANT!" Alfred called. Instantly everyone sat down dropping the caps. The only ones who hadn't participated in the fight were Bruce, Alfred, and Dick. It seemed most of the time that they were the only ones who had table manners.

"Wait, where's Dick?" asked Hal. Everyone looked back to where Dick had sat the chair now empty.

"SURPRISE!" someone yelled behind Ollie, before anyone could look all the caps taken off of the bottles were thrown at Ollie's head so hard that he fell out of his chair. Everyone looked at Dick, who was standing innocently behind Ollie's chair.

* * *

**10 POINTS GRIFFINDOOR! Anyway, this is actually a tradition in my family. Every year my dad decides to throw those caps from the Cold Duck containers and what not and throw them at somebody. It starts a train reaction and yeah. This year though I cut it short and did sort of what Dick did. I collected all the caps so I had them all, only unlike Dick I didn't throw them all at one person. I didn't want my nephew getting hurt so I kept them all. Any other time I would have thrown them all at my dad! :3**


End file.
